


【索香】Arrow

by Osee



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Office Sex, One Night Stands, Rockstar Sanji
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 23:53:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 40,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17632148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Osee/pseuds/Osee
Summary: 上中下全文





	1. Chapter 1

昏暗的室内，悬挂在壁炉上方的电子挂钟，时间跳到凌晨2点。

窗外小径传来汽车缓速行驶的声音，车前灯的光柱透过遮光窗帘的缝隙，将一道长长的光斑打向墙壁，那光斑像雨刷一样徐徐扫过整面墙，在汽车驶入停车坪时跟着停止了。

引擎熄火，接着两扇车门打开又关上，一前一后的脚步声在庭院里响起，从草坪一直延续到门廊。两个人站在门前低声讨论着什么，然后分别笑了起来，掏钥匙的声音只进行到一半，便被拥抱和接吻声取代了。

远离闹市的高级住宅区里静悄悄的，唇舌交缠摩擦出的水声在这份静谧中显得格外清晰，片刻后，直到两个节奏不同的喘息声越来越粗重，过于漫长的亲吻才宣告结束。

山治重新掏出钥匙插入锁孔，再输入一遍门禁密码，推门进屋，脱下靴子换上拖鞋以后从鞋柜里拿出专门为客人准备的一次性拖鞋放到门口。

“抱歉，今天早上出门的时候很急，来不及收拾，家里有点乱，别介意。”

智能灯光自动亮起，过于冷淡的装修风格一览无余，纯白的墙壁纯白的家具，柜子里整齐码放的五颜六色的黑胶唱片盒和墙上悬挂的几把吉他，外加几张上世纪摇滚巨星的海报，就是这栋房子里全部的色彩。

索隆边换鞋边环顾了一下室内，说是有点乱，可实际上只不过是沙发上胡乱丢了几件衬衫和几条领带的程度而已，这可比他自己家干净整洁得多。

山治把那些今早换了几遍都被经纪人否定的衬衫拢进怀里，走进卧室打开衣柜门一股脑丢了进去，他现在没那么多时间整理它们，他还有更要紧的事需要做。

等他走出卧室，索隆已经自己坐到了吧台边，把柜子里摆的酒一瓶一瓶拿出来开始认真研究。山治想，他们在酒吧时已经喝了不少，这人怎么看上去还一点醉意都没有呢？

“想喝酒自己调，底下的冰箱冻着冰块，消毒柜里的杯子都是干净的。”山治脱掉皮夹克挂在衣帽架上，摘掉领带往浴室走。路过索隆身后时手掌抚过他的后背，在后腰上捏了一把，西装衣料下包裹的身体有着匀称的肌肉，体脂肪控制得恰到好处，骨架结实，身材趋近于完美。他已经好久没钓到这么合口味的男人了。

索隆伸手向后一抓，只捉住了山治的指尖，山治勾住他的手指转过身来冲他笑了笑，然后继续倒退着走向浴室，两只手只僵持了不到1秒便分开了。

“要洗澡吗？”山治靠在门边问他。

“你先洗吧，我在你之后。”

这呆子显然没明白他的意思，不过他倒不急于这一时，关上门脱掉衣服，打开淋浴冲洗起来。

为了跑宣传赶通告，娜美这三个月严令禁止他喝酒泡夜店，日程表被塞得满满当当，不分昼夜全国到处飞，过高的工作量压得他快要喘不过气来。好在新专辑发布以来销量还不错，昨天销量破百万的庆功宴上，她终于松口对他解除了禁制。解禁第一晚就碰到这么好的货色，他觉得自己肯定是交了好运。

客厅里，索隆从消毒柜拿出酒杯按自己的口味调出一杯酒，投入冰块后晃了晃。浴室里传出清晰的洒水声，磨砂玻璃门内氤氲着翻腾的水蒸气，只能模糊显露出一团晃动的分不清轮廓的影子。他盯着那扇门看了一会儿，从转椅上站起来，端着酒杯来到那个进门时就吸引了他注意力的白漆柜前，翻看那些以百张为计数单位的黑胶唱片。从古典到流行，从摇滚到乡村，每张唱片都是经典中的经典，其中还不乏一些私人重新灌制成黑胶收藏的卡带和光碟专辑。

这个人真是爱音乐爱到如痴如狂了。

柜子旁边墙壁上悬挂的吉他每把都有使用过的痕迹，索隆在那些摇滚巨星海报中认出了其中一把，他起先以为这些是什么收藏品，但当他仔细看时，才发现唯独那张海报上印着的那个抱着吉他仿佛用尽全身力量嘶吼歌唱的男人，就是山治本人。舞台妆容覆盖了他平时略微闲散的表情，用色极重的眼影衬托着半掩在刘海下的眼睛，海蓝色瞳仁耀眼到摄人心魄。这张照片准确捕捉到了他当时的状态，整个人沉浸在演唱会震耳欲聋的配乐和欢呼声里，沉浸在他自己编织的音乐世界当中，眼神疯狂到忘我。

看着海报中这个在舞台上大放异彩的摇滚明星，索隆忽然感觉自己体内有什么东西烧了起来，火焰从小腹一直蔓延到咽喉，使他干渴无比，哪怕连喝下几口酒都无法将这阵干渴感压制下去。

好在浴室中的水流声及时停止了，山治拉开门携着满身热腾腾的雾气走出来，赤裸着上半身，仅在腰上缠了一块浴巾。

“该你了。”他头也没抬的对索隆说道。用毛巾擦拭着头发上不断滴落的水珠，从换洗衣物里翻找出手机，解锁屏幕查看短信。娜美是他歌手生涯中合作过的最负责的经纪人，所谓负责，就是24小时无论白天还是黑夜，随时随地都能进入工作状态，就算凌晨三四点，只要有工作需要，她就能对手底下的艺人实施恐怖的电话短信轰炸。所以每做一件事情之后都要查看一遍手机，已经成为了山治的习惯。

亮起的屏幕界面干干净净，没有新的消息提醒，他这才放下心来，正准备把手机丢到一边，面前忽然有个人影笼罩上来。索隆抱住他的腰，一用劲儿把他整个托抱起来，边仰头亲吻他的嘴唇边走向沙发。

擦头发的湿毛巾和手机同时掉落在地板上，山治象征性的在索隆肩膀上擂了几拳以示不满，但很快露出了笑容。约会对象表现得这么猴急，是对他个人魅力的肯定，他怎么会真的不高兴。他用手臂环抱住索隆的脖子，主动张开腿夹住他的腰，擅于弹奏吉他的颀长手指插入发丝间按住索隆的后脑勺，低着头热烈回应着那双攻击性极强的嘴唇，隐约品尝出了龙舌兰酒的滋味。

两人重重跌进柔软的沙发里，缠在腰上的浴巾不用过多拉扯就已经散开，在光线明亮的房间内不着寸缕并没有让山治觉得害羞，他对于把自己完全呈现给眼前这个陌生男人感到莫名的兴奋。

他伸手去扯拽索隆的西装，示意对方赶紧把衣服脱掉，索隆伏在他身上逐渐以啃咬代替了亲吻，牙齿所过之处在皮肤上印下一连串绯红痕迹。外套脱下来扔到沙发靠背上，在山治的帮助下解开扣子剥去衬衫，衣衫褪尽后的身体比穿着衣服时更具线条感，肌肉饱满结实，晒成小麦色的皮肤上泌出一层细汗，山治的目光流连在他的胸膛上，手指沿着那道触目惊心的疤痕向下抚摸。

“这是什么？”山治哑着嗓子问，指尖细细描摹着缝线的痕迹。

“小时候不懂事。”索隆没心情讲故事，敷衍的回应了一句，粗喘着直起腰来把手放在皮带上，山治已经先一步抓住他的皮带扣拉扯着解开，然后把手伸了进去。

“我猜猜，是为了女人？或者是为了钱。”他不依不饶的追问道。刚洗完澡后的手温度比一般体温要高，但与那个已经勃起出明显形状的部位相比，还是凉了些。

“为了工作罢了……”索隆拧起眉头闷哼了一声，一手扶住沙发靠背，一手撑在山治脸旁，低垂下来的头刚好遮住了山治眼前的那片灯光，背光的脸上显现出狂热又隐忍的表情，性感到让山治的心头为之一阵缩紧。

手指虚握着慢慢活动起来，描绘着越胀越大的轮廓，山治舔了舔嘴唇，眼睛一刻不离的盯着索隆的脸，不想错过他的任何表情。两双眼睛就这么对视着，仿佛这世界上其他的一切都不存在，直到索隆忍无可忍，抓着山治的大腿把他的下半身猛拽向自己，手指摸索着探进臀缝间直接从穴口插入进去。

山治用力咬住自己的手腕，把呼痛声咽回肚子里，润滑剂就放在卧室床头的抽屉，走过去拿来花不了半分钟，可他实在不想打断现在这良好过头的气氛，更何况这种程度的疼痛，使他产生出了另一种微妙的快感。

他努力忍耐着，感受略粗糙的手指在自己体内翻转、搅动，侵略意味十足，没多久他就汗水淋漓，抓住索隆那只依然撑在他脸边的胳膊，摇了摇头：“不行，好痛，太勉强了。”

开拓许久都没什么进展，索隆也同样心急，他忽然想起自己钱包里装着以备不时之需的“备战品”，便抽出手指，在西装口袋里翻出钱包，从夹层中拿出几只安全套。

异物从身体里抽离而去的舒爽感让山治松了口气，难以承受的疼痛消褪，尚未浇灭的欲望之火又凸显出来。收拢双腿夹着索隆的腰让他弯下身靠近自己，山治用蓄着胡茬的下巴磨蹭他的侧颈和肩膀，舌头卷住那三颗从一开始就叮铃作响扰得他心慌意乱的耳坠，连同耳垂一起轻轻吮舔。

索隆腾出一只胳膊托住山治的后背，正忙于用牙齿咬开塑封，把胶套套在两根手指上，接着在油质润滑物的协助下，手指得以顺利插入到后穴中，开始进行新一轮的开疆扩土。山治的身体猛地一僵，绷紧的腰身没一会儿又酥软下去，躺倒回沙发上，抿起嘴唇享受着让人身心愉悦的触摸。

索隆的嘴唇趁此机会又缠吻上来，封堵住他时不时哼咛出的呻吟声，交叠在一起的鼻息喷洒出滚烫的热量，缺氧感使他的意识越来越模糊，眼皮也越来越沉重，眼睛几乎快要睁不开。他感觉再这样下去自己就要被情欲彻底吞噬掉了，沙发柔软的海绵垫像一潭温热的泥沼泽，把他困在其中，水流慢慢浸过他的四肢和躯干，直至淹没头颅，他漂浮在一个无边无际的虚无空间里，忘了自己此时身处何处。

忽然手掌轻拍脸颊的力道把他湿淋淋的从深潭中打捞出来，他恍然惊醒，面前俊朗的五官重新清晰起来。

“你醉了。”索隆对他说。

他看到自己的腿正被对方抬起来架在肩上，腰身亦被压迫弯折到一个夸张的角度，大概是泛起后劲的酒精麻痹的作用，他既感觉不到酸乏也感觉不到疼痛，整个身体仿佛都已经不是自己的。唯独体内最胀最热的部位，能清楚感觉到有什么又烫又硬的东西正在闯入，那东西一点一点侵略着他的领地，撑开内壁褶皱，经历了一个漫长到仿佛没有尽头的过程，最终将他的内部全部填满。

他艰难的吐出一口气，低下头想要透过张开的双腿看清下面正侵犯着自己的东西，但紧接而至的冲撞却把他的念头打消了。猛烈的抽送激起的快感像洪流一样向他涌来，他任由自己被浪潮拍打飘摇，两只手用力攥紧身下的沙发棉罩，仍被撞得晃动不停，只能抬起胳膊去抱住那个在他身上肆意驰骋的男人。

“啊……索隆，不行了……别那么快……”水乳交融的性爱让山治暂时抛却了羞耻心，他呼唤着对方的名字，就像他们是无比亲密的恋人那样。他的手在索隆线条紧绷的后背上抚摸着，然后在一波强过一波的快感侵袭下情不自禁的扣紧指尖，用力到指甲刺破皮肤也不自知。

“是吗？我们不是才刚开始吗？”后背上的刺痛感仅仅只是让索隆微微蹙了蹙眉，比起那些，眼前的景象才更能吸引他的注意力。山治被情欲冲昏了头的表情诱人至极，嘴唇微张发出断断续续的喘息声，湿漉漉的刘海粘在额头上，眯起的眼眸里浸满了潮湿的水汽。

他知道自己做爱时会露出这样的表情吗？索隆这样思考着，着迷的看着眼前的一切，腰臀挺动得更加卖力，每一次都向后抽离大半又整根挺入，用力撞向所能触及到的最深处。他用手掌抚摸山治的脸颊，拇指揉弄那两瓣湿润柔软的薄唇时，山治伸出舌头卷住了他的指尖，然后浑然不觉一脸色情的吸吮舔弄着。真他妈的该死。

索隆低声骂了句脏话，猛地从山治身体里退出来。

山治发出一声不知是在表达不满还是疑惑的哼咛，紧接着被索隆抓起来翻转过去，他像个由着人摆布来摆布去的没有生命的布偶，顺从的被摆成跪趴的姿势。索隆在他身后抓着他的腰把他的下半身抬起来，他的胳膊用仅剩的一点力气支撑着身体，屁股高高撅着，回过头去看向后方。

重新插入的过程比前一次顺遂得多，山治咬住嘴唇长长的呻吟出声，收缩后穴紧紧吸住那个让自己欲罢不能的部位，刻意画着圈晃动着腰，如愿看到索隆脸上露出难耐的表情。

索隆的目光与那双恶作剧得逞般愉快的眼神相接，小腹内燃烧的火焰像被泼洒上一瓢热油，火苗瞬间窜高。他抓住山治的两瓣臀肉用劲一捏，掐揉着向两边掰开，挺腰将自己送入到比先前更深的内部。这样过深的顶入引得山治身体猛地一躬，喉咙里喊出的声音说不清是愉悦更多还是痛苦更多。

疾风骤雨般激烈的抽送制造出的肉体相撞声听起来淫靡无比，结合处彼此混合的体液顺着大腿根流淌而下，泛起痒意。山治就算看不见也能想象出后方是怎样的一副景象，脑中的想象成了最有效的催情剂，他迎合着索隆的节奏向后挺动着臀部，酥麻的感觉不停的从尾椎处迸发出来，沿着椎骨一路蔓延，再从后背逐渐弥漫至全身。

他再次回过头用湿透到看不清东西的眼睛看着索隆，伸出舌尖，吐字模糊还带着气音，用近乎哀求的语调说道：“嗯…我想，想接吻…让我…啊！让我亲一下…”

索隆一手抓着山治的胳膊一手揽住腰，把他的上半身提起来抱进怀里，捏住他的下巴转过他的脸主动吻了上去。下方的顶弄还在继续，唇舌的契合交缠没有受到半点影响，山治的嘴唇很薄，薄到稍稍一含就能全部裹住，索隆把舌头伸进他嘴里翻搅扫荡，像在检视自己的地盘般仔细扫掠过每一处。

从被侵略的嘴巴到被塞得满满的后穴，再到相贴的肌肤和被人控制在手里的腰，山治感觉身体的每一个部分都不再属于自己了。他现在浑身上下都沾满了陌生人的气味，这个英俊的陌生男人又沉静又野性，举手投足间都透着一股冷峻的男人味儿，交合时粗犷的喘息声让他迷恋到发狂，他觉得自己哪怕是立马死去也值得了。

被顶到某一点时呻吟声瞬间拔高了几度，山治抓住箍着自己腰肢的手臂，像落水的人抓住浮木，他情不自禁的向后倚靠，后背讨好的磨蹭索隆的胸膛，用身体行动示意对方专攻向那处。

契合的性爱中肢体能产生一种奇妙的交流讯号，不需要过多言语就能心领神会。索隆啃咬着山治的后颈，吮舔他的耳垂，在如愿激起一阵瑟缩后，两只手掐住他的腰，找准角度对着那处猛顶上去。还没顶弄几下，山治的生理泪水就涌出眼眶，不停摇头。

“嗯…啊…太他妈舒服了…嗯…我他妈要…坚持…不住了…”小腹前一直挺立着的男性象征开始颤抖起来，顶端不断吐露出透明粘液，山治忍不住把它抓在手里，收拢手指急切的搓揉套弄。身体过电般战栗个不停，前后夹击的双重快感让他把理智抛出了九霄云外，他一边自渎一边上下晃动着屁股，想在肠道内制造出更强烈的摩擦感。

“呼…放松点…”这种失控的疯狂行径让索隆跟着吃了苦头，插在山治身体里充血肿胀的器官被因刺激而缩紧的穴肉夹得快要断了，他不得不推着山治的肩膀把他按压在沙发靠背上，一手捏住后颈压制住他的反抗，另一手绕到前面握住他濒临释放边缘的那根东西，决定先帮他泄出来一次。

山治趴伏在靠背上，猫一样伸展摇摆着腰肢，有了他人的抚慰，他自己的手慢慢松开垂了下去，微阖的双眼早已没了焦距，嘴角边浅色的布料洇出一小片口水的痕迹，喃喃催促道:“啊…快点…再多点…嗯…快要…啊！”

后半句话还来不及出口，他的身体就忽然绷紧了，攥紧手指咬住沙发，脸颊两侧的咬合肌因牙齿的用力而隆起。那种绝顶的快感只能用浑身发麻来形容，他放任自己的呻吟声泄露出口，爽得连脚趾都蜷屈起来。

在一个固定的姿势上僵持片刻，山治才逐渐瘫软下去，呈现跪姿的双腿酸软到打颤，大口喘着粗气。

索隆刚才一直耐着性子等到结束，他从山治双腿间那片湿得一塌糊涂的地方抽离出来，拽着胳膊把他翻转过来面向自己。

高潮过后的面颊红彤彤的，眉眼染上了一丝倦意。山治张开腿跨坐在索隆大腿上，忽然很想抽烟，可他知道索隆现在不可能让他离开，他垂下视线瞧着抵在自己小腹上的那根雄壮过头的东西，食指指尖点在顶端，推着它左右晃了晃，不禁扬起嘴角。

“还这么精神啊？你把持得这么好，害我有点怀疑自己的魅力了。”

“你很好。”索隆扣住山治的手腕把他那只不安分的手拉开，两手分别抓住两条大腿向上托起。

“是吗？有多好？”山治顺着他的意蹲起来抬高屁股，让他把那根滚烫得像烙铁似的东西对准了自己的后穴，晃动腰磨蹭几下，但很快就花光了力气。他只好老老实实沉下腰，放松穴肉，一点点吞入那个庞然大物。就算之前已经吞过一次，他仍然没法想象这样尺寸的东西是如何在自己体内顺利进出的，难怪刚才被插入时他感觉自己的内脏都快被顶穿了。

只不过随口一问，索隆倒也认真思考了一下问题的答案，然后回答:“打分的话，差不多是十分吧。”

对这个答案表示满意，哪怕只是出于礼节性的奉承也好。山治抬起手臂勾住索隆的脖子，后背与沙发靠背的弧度贴合在一起，发泄过一次之后游刃有余了不少，他慢慢的一坐到底，感受着硬邦邦的东西重新将自己的内部撑开，填满，仰起头望着天花板，畅快无比的叹出一口气。

脆弱的咽喉就暴露在眼前，索隆毫不犹豫咬了上去，舌尖绕着喉结画圈，手掌从山治的大腿滑过臀部，又攀上抻直的腰身，铁钳般有力的手指牢牢固定住山治，让他动弹不得。

由下而上的抽插起先只是节奏缓慢的试探，山治品尝过一遍欢爱滋味的身体很快又被唤醒，后穴一收一缩的主动吞含。

前面已经放过他一次，索隆这次不打算再手下留情，抽动的速度越来越快，腰胯狠狠撞击着山治的屁股，肆意发泄郁积已久的欲望。

不消片刻山治就觉得受不了了，胯下又胀又麻，腰酸得快要断掉。奈何被夹在沙发靠背和索隆的胸膛之间，根本逃无可逃，两条长腿敞开着滑落到沙发之外，双脚悬在半空，被顶得晃动不止。

山治以前一直觉得自己持久力不错，可这次不知出于什么原因，他像吃了催情药一样敏感得不像话，只要稍微被索隆一碰就兴奋异常，根本坚持不了多久。

脸上的泪痕还未干透，又挂上了新的泪珠，山治已经喊哑的嗓子里发出的呻吟声带着哭腔：“不行…索隆，好难受…”

“很快就好，再忍耐一下。”索隆看似温柔的吻去山治的眼泪，下半身却丝毫没有要放过他的意思。不得不说，山治这幅哭泣的模样成功激起了他的兽欲，他在床上向来不是野蛮无度的类型，可现在，他只想把山治弄得更糟，让他哭得更可怜。

山治此时连喘息都没什么力气，他仰着头把后脑枕在沙发靠背上，呆望着天花板，眼里的水光把视野中的景物模糊成一团，颤抖的声音几不可闻:“里面快要…”

“里面怎么了？”索隆故意诱导着追问。

“快要…被顶穿了…”说出平时绝不会说出口的羞耻语言，山治的神魂早已被撞飞到不知哪里去了。

他被动的承受着欢爱，喉咙里哼咛不断的发出呻吟。之后的过程过于漫长，漫长到他不确定自己途中是否失去了意识，直到下方的快感忽然极速攀升，索隆紧紧拥抱着他加快了抽送速度。

他被压得蜷缩起身体，耳边响起一声雄浑的低吼，一股热流灌注进体内，那热量在他体内炸开，膨胀，淹没了他的全身，他颤抖着随之倾泻出来。

这感觉太过美妙，似乎比以前的任何一次都要畅快，但他已经无法思考这件事了。

索隆伏在他肩膀上喘息着，歪过头来吻他的嘴唇，他们相拥着歪向一侧慢慢滑倒在沙发上。索隆从他身体里抽离出来时，他浑身颤了一下，后方立马有湿乎乎的感觉弥漫开，轻微的洁癖折磨着他，可他疲倦得连一根手指都不想动了。

发泄过后心情愉悦而放松，他的眼皮沉重起来，索性闭上眼睛，懒洋洋的说:“卧室衣柜里有毯子，帮我拿过来好吗？”接着又补充道:“你要呆到明早再走么？”

索隆“嗯”了一声，坐起来抽了几张纸巾简单擦拭干净自己，站起身提好裤子，边拉上拉链边走进卧室，打开柜子翻找出一条毛毯。

等他回到客厅沙发前，山治已经睡着了，神色平静松缓，呼吸声均匀，闭着眼时的睫毛显得很长。索隆把毯子盖在他身上，托起他的脑袋在底下塞上一只靠垫，然后掀开毯子一角，轻手轻脚蹭上沙发躺在他身边，扶着肩膀打算把他拨向自己怀里。

然而这个动作把山治吵醒了，嘴里发出一声不满的咕哝，索隆动作一滞，看到山治睫毛微微颤动几下，睁开了眼睛，不过那双眼睛里仍旧染满了困意。

山治睁眼后与索隆对视片刻，似乎是要思考清楚现在的状况，自己是谁，自己在哪，而面前的家伙又是谁，等他想清楚了，便又安心的闭上眼，缩起胳膊弓着腰，主动往索隆怀抱里靠进去。

索隆顺其自然的把他搂好。

“等睡醒再洗澡吧，身上好粘。”山治并没有对这个一夜情对象来完一炮还打算搂着他在他家里睡上一觉的奇怪行径提出异议，算是默许了，他说话的声音越来越低，最后只剩气音。

索隆又简单的“嗯”了一声，声音同样很轻，似乎是怕把山治的困意吓跑。

“老子的腰都快被你拗断了，不过，你的技术真他妈的…”微弱的声音最终被呼吸声取代，他又睡着了。

最关键的信息没有发表出来，索隆不免有些惋惜，但从山治的表现来看，他猜得出那应该是一个“好”字。

掌心轻轻摩挲着山治的胳膊，哄他睡得更熟些，在确定他不会再睁眼后，索隆在他的额头、鼻梁和鼻尖处极轻的亲吻了几下，跟着闭上了眼睛。

没多久，灯光自动熄灭了，昏暗的房间只剩下两个交错起伏的呼吸声。

壁炉上的挂钟时间从4点慢慢行进到了7点，清晨的第一缕阳光挤进窗帘缝隙照进室内。

山治有个奇怪的习惯，以前还在酒吧做驻唱歌手时，无论多晚回到家，他都会在清早时分起来练歌，一首一首的创作写歌，因为下午还要跑唱片公司投递歌曲样带，运气好的话，偶尔会有制作人愿意听他现场演唱。

现在演艺之路熬出头了，每天不用再那么辛苦，他的习惯却也改不掉了。

生物钟把他叫醒后他心有不甘的又躺了一会儿，烟瘾比困意更早来袭，暗暗叹了口气，他睁开眼，与索隆只隔着鼻尖碰鼻尖的距离。

激情消退后的第二天清晨往往是最尴尬的阶段，肉体坦诚相对，精神上却是完完全全的陌生人，要既得体又不失风度的结束这段短暂的缘分，非常的考验功力。这家伙昨晚带给了自己不错的体验，出于礼貌也应该多跟他寒暄一些话题才对，那么…等他醒来以后问他要个电话号码怎么样？

想到这里，山治在心里猛摇头，立马驱散了这个念头。

他慢慢起身，小心翼翼避开在他身边熟睡着的男人，从毯子里爬出来，光着脚走进卧室找了条干净内裤穿上。不动不要紧，现在这么一活动，他才发现自己浑身上下每一个关节每一块肌肉都酸痛得要死，腰背和大腿更是像被卡车撞过一样。

他在床头找到半盒烟和打火机，抽出一根叼进嘴里，点燃抽了起来。站在穿衣镜前检查着自己的身体，欢爱痕迹尚未消失，吻痕零散遍布在各处。那家伙力气真他妈大，腰部两侧的指痕看上去就像被人揍过。

之后他专门仔细查看了脖子和手腕，那些打歌服遮盖不住的地方，确保它们干净无暇，免得到时在镜头前出糗，或者被三流小报写上一篇绯闻，那他就完蛋了，娜美会毫不留情的杀了他。

在卧室里折腾完，披上一件衬衫御寒，山治再回到客厅时，沙发上原本熟睡的人已经醒了，正呆呆坐在那打着哈欠。

“你醒得也挺早的啊。”他打了声招呼。

本来打算吃点东西再去洗个澡，可看到索隆醒了，他正好有另一件事情需要做。他径直来到窗台边坐在书桌前，打开电脑，在桌面上堆成好几摞的手写稿里抽出一张空白乐谱，拿起铅笔开始把脑中回荡起的旋律书写在纸张上，生怕再迟疑一秒它们就会从他指尖溜走了。

灵感这东西说来就来，平时绞尽脑汁都不见得能挤出半个小节，他现在却思如泉涌，大概是心情很好的缘故，美妙的性爱一向能为他提供灵感。

写到一半，笔头顿住，他回头看了一眼，索隆正背对着这边套上衬衫。

“要走了吗？”他问道。

“我一会儿还有工作。”索隆简短的回答。

比起性爱，某种怅然若失的奇怪情绪同样是创作灵感的源泉，旋律的后半段自动在脑海中生成，他一边小声哼唱琢磨，一边把剩下的部分写完。

完成这段创作半成品后山治把它放在乐谱架上，打开录音设备，从墙上拿下一把吉他坐到收音麦前，照着乐谱弹奏起来。半成品就像未烧制好的瓷胚，形状再完美，也是个不能用的废品，弹奏一遍后他并不满意，又尝试着变化了几个音调，还是觉得差了点什么。

身后有脚步声靠近，山治回过头时索隆正好低下头来吻住他的嘴唇，两个人唇齿厮磨了一阵，索隆从山治手里拿过那把吉他，坐在keyboard旁的转椅上，习惯性的拨弄几下琴弦试音。

“你还会玩乐器？”山治的眼里闪过一丝惊喜，爱音乐的人遇上懂音乐的人，那交流起来便是个全新的层次了。

索隆没有回话，低着头认真拨了一下弦，然后指法娴熟的弹出了山治刚才弹奏的那段音乐，只不过在中间偶尔多加了两三个和弦，让曲调变得更加流畅悦耳了些。山治伴随吉他乐声晃动着脑袋，跟着节奏哼唱了两个小节。

索隆怀抱吉他，眉眼低垂，衬衫只扣了最下面几颗扣子，领口敞开袒露着胸膛，衬衫袖口随意的卷起露出半截小臂，如果是在平时，这种会弄坏袖型的卷法肯定会让山治抓狂，可他现在完全不介意。他的视线专注在索隆的手指上，晨曦从窗帘间洒进室内，暖洋洋的金色刚好洒在索隆的肩膀和领口，颈侧发线下细细的汗毛在阳光下显现出来。山治的心脏忽然被什么东西击中了，像一支箭温柔的插进最柔软的部分，陷了进去，没有流出一滴血。

在弹奏到第二段时，山治把嘴里的烟拿下来夹在指间，张开嘴跟随乐声自然而然的唱出了词——

Oh your love keeps me in chains  
(你的爱是沉重的锁链)  
Just like the river I come back again  
(就像我又迂回到的这条河)  
Oh your fear keeps me right here  
(你的恐惧禁锢住我)  
You'll be the arrow, the arrow  
(而你终将幻化成箭)

疲惫沙哑的嗓音略显单薄，却很干净，歌声与吉他声完美融合，让一首歌曲拥有了完整的灵魂。

索隆听到歌声抬起头来，与山治视线交汇，山治边唱歌边朝他露出一个笑容。

山治唱歌时习惯将下巴扬起到一个特定的角度，脑袋跟着节奏晃动时金发发梢跟着颤动，指间烟气袅袅，掉落了一节烟灰他也浑然不觉。

乐声戛然而止，索隆把吉他立在脚边，迎着山治困惑的目光走过去，左手插入后脑金发间抓着头发向下一扯，逼得山治仰起脸来，低头恶狠狠地吻了上去。

过于粗暴的吻让山治有些措手不及，他茫然的张开嘴，被动接纳着探入口中的舌头。

不知从何时起，索隆眼中某种危险的情绪又燃烧起来，他剥掉山治那件只是随意披在肩上的衬衫，拽着胳膊把他从椅子上拎起来，书桌上的纸张胡乱推向角落空出一片桌面，他几乎是用扔的把山治按了上去。

后腰磕上桌沿，山治痛得大叫了一声，抬脚就去踹索隆的肚子，却被索隆轻松捉住脚腕化解了攻击，惹得他气恼的大声骂道:“你他妈的轻点儿！痛死了！”

“抱歉。”索隆抬起他的脚腕，企图补偿似的偏过头去啃咬脚踝。骨头突出的部分敏感异常，山治急喘一声，气顿时消了大半。

舌尖舔过小腿内侧，叼住一小块肉轻轻咬磨拉扯的表情看上去有些色情，山治在这样的挑逗下呼吸急促起来。

索隆边在他小腿皮肤印上全新的牙印，边用另一只手解开裤子拉开拉链。“这首歌很不错，你为什么不尝试点类似的东西？”

山治现在的注意力完全被索隆手上的动作吸引住了，没料到会忽然有这么一问，也没时间仔细思考他怎么会熟悉自己的作品类型。吞下一口唾沫，他心不在焉的回答道:“我的歌迷喜欢我的摇滚乐，忽然改变风格他们肯定不买账。”

“可我觉得很适合你。”索隆把托在手里的那条腿搁置在肩膀上架好，抓着山治的大腿向前一扯，让他的屁股悬空在桌沿之外。

山治费劲支撑起的上半身经这么一扯又向后倒下去，抬起手推了推索隆的胸口，既兴奋又羞耻的提醒道:“录音还开着，你让我…”

说话间索隆已经动手把他的内裤脱到了大腿，两瓣白皙的屁股裸露出来，几个小时前灌注进去的精液正从穴口间溢出，顺着臀缝流淌而下。

两根手指插入其中搅弄一番，山治的身体瞬间软了下去，另一条腿不自觉的勾住索隆的腰，脚跟磨蹭着他的大腿，催促他快点进入自己。

索隆抽出手指，握住那个不用过多刺激就已经胀硬到发疼的部位，对准穴口塞入进去。

山治难耐的晃动着腰，想要主动吞含，可他现在两条腿都挂在索隆身上，除此之外下半身无依无靠，一切行动都由不得他自己，索隆一挺腰，他就像离水的鱼一样弹了起来。

腰部前送持续推进，直到把一整根都送进山治体内，索隆才停下来。山治不明白他为什么要停止，红着眼眶看他，刚要说话，就被突如其来的撞击顶得叫出了声。

“操！你他妈的…差点要被你弄死…”

比起昨晚喝醉酒后的意乱情迷毫无防备，索隆更喜欢山治说脏话的样子。他用一只胳膊环抱住山治的大腿，肩背后倾，仅让腰胯挺在前面。臀部前后摆送，他开始在山治热得不像话的后穴中横冲直撞，肆意贯穿，手掌抚揉着干净白皙的皮肤，在上面印上属于自己的痕迹。

山治那把能唱出悦耳歌声的嗓音，发出的呻吟声也同样动听。他的嗓音就像上天恩赐的礼物，在容纳数万人的演唱会场馆里能轻松抓住听众的耳朵，而现在，他的声音只为索隆一个人而响。想到这一点，索隆就愈发性欲高涨，埋在山治身体里的东西又胀大了几分。

脑袋在冲撞中不停撞到桌子上摆放的东西，山治的两只手在桌面上胡乱抓着，想找寻一个支点稳住身体，最后只能无措地举过头顶抓住窗台。索隆的体力好到让他觉得恐怖，这种仿佛没有休止的侵占带给他既享受又难熬的折磨，他的双腿开始打颤，比起酸乏，更要命的是由结合处炸开的酥麻感，正在一点点吞噬着他的力气，他感觉自己马上又要射了。

勾在索隆腰上的腿慢慢往下滑，山治像是要被过高的体温融化，越来越瘫软，手指紧紧抓着大理石窗台，他努力想要在晃动不停的视野中看清索隆的脸。索隆做这档子事时认真专注的模样就像在埋头完成什么工作，眉心始终拧在一起，眼神中充满了兽类般的侵略性。

光是被这双眼睛看上一眼，山治就兴奋得浑身发烫，他舔了舔嘴唇，使出所剩不多的力气收紧小腿夹住索隆的腰，让自己与对方更紧密的连结在一起。

索隆心照不宣的弯下腰去双手撑住桌面，对视着山治逐渐迷蒙失焦的双眼，就这么埋在最深处，用上恨不得把身下人贯穿的气势加快了顶弄的速度。

山治的声音不断拔高，不知从何时起鼻音里带上了哭腔，片刻后他忽然伸手去推索隆的胸口，指尖还没触到，他的身体就紧紧绷直不住的颤抖，然后颓然倒回了桌面。

意识模糊之间，他感觉身体里被灌进了热乎乎的东西，那东西撑得他里面又胀又难受，他却摆脱不了。

有人在拍他的脸，挪动他的身体，恰到好处的热量环绕着他。那触感太过舒服，他根本无力抵抗，闭上眼睛沉沉睡去。

……

山治再次醒来时，天已经黑了。宿醉的后果到这时才显现出来，他的头疼得像要裂开，稍微一动头皮就一阵发麻，加上身体的酸乏，他花了好大的力气才爬起来。

房间内外静悄悄的一点动静都没有，他环顾四周，发现自己不知何时被放在了卧室的床上，身体被清洗干净，盖上了被子。

而他身旁的位置，什么人都没有。

他坐在床边支着脑袋缓了半天，等到头疼减轻后才站起来，拍了一下手，灯光亮起。目光落在床头柜上，桌面干干净净一尘不染，什么都没有。

他又走进客厅，在沙发书桌和调酒台附近转了一圈，还是什么都没有，最后连厨房和浴室都找过了，他才确定，那个家伙走了以后没有把电话号码留给他。

看来他没打算以后再联络，那就算了吧。

斜倚在沙发上发了会儿呆，山治一直在思考自己昨晚和今早是否有哪里表现得不好。可转念一想，他们本来就是不需要拖泥带水的关系，便释然了。

他抬起双手用力拍了拍自己的脸颊，振作精神。头脑彻底清醒后，他猛然想起什么，连忙到浴室门口寻找手机，然后在花盆后面找到了它。

手机已经黑屏了，按下开机键尝试启动，还好屏幕没多久就亮了起来，经过一段令人忐忑不安的加载，一连串短信提示音轰炸而来，未接来电蹦出一个惊人的数字，吓得他差点又把手机摔在地上。

“死定了。”他满头冒汗的点开短信逐条扫过。

“你在哪？”  
“快点接电话。”  
“今天下午召开董事会时你最好到公司来，跟我一起等消息。听说上面有很大的人事变动，不能让这影响到你之后的全国巡演。”  
“你在哪？手机开机以后立马联系我。”  
“你死定了！”  
“山治，新任合伙人要见你，如果你四点之前不能给我立马滚到公司来，你就真的死定了，知道吗？”  
“山治！”  
“山治！！！！！”  
“我们聊到了你的黑胶唱片收藏品，他说想去看看，我们正在去的路上，不管你现在在哪，立马给我往家里赶！”

最后一条短信的收信时间是四十分钟前，推算一下时间，他们应该已经快到了。

这时外面的车道上传进汽车的行驶声，山治心头一颤，忍着浑身的酸痛快步奔向卧室，想起什么又折返回来，手脚麻利的把沾着精斑的沙发罩整个掀下来，胡乱揉成团塞进浴室门口的洗衣篮。

等他气喘吁吁跑回卧室从衣柜里翻找出衣服裤子手忙脚乱的往身上套时，外面的声响已经越来越近了。他躺倒在床上姿势难看的提上裤子，期间牵扯到后方的隐私部位，痛得冷汗直冒，也压根没时间去管。他爬起来狼狈的边拉拉链边扣衣扣，朝着门外喊:“等…等一下！我还没…！”

皮带还没系好，输入门禁密码的声音响起，伴随着高跟鞋踏击瓷砖地板的节奏，娜美推门走了进来，一见到山治就对他实施了一通劈头盖脸的狂轰乱炸:“你在家？！你知不知道自己玩消失玩了多久！电话不接短信不回，跟你说过多少遍了手机要24小时开着，你是艺人，不是那种无人问津的三流小歌手，你知不知道我每天为了你有多少工作要忙？天啊，你这怎么搞的？”

想起有客人在，她把自己的脸藏在门后，压低声音用嘴型对山治吼道:“昨晚又带人回来了？有好好避开狗仔吗？现在宣传期还没过，你可别给我添麻烦！”

客人走到门外时，她止住话头，换好拖鞋站在玄关口，转身微笑着看向门外:“啊，对了，请进，鞋柜里有一次性拖鞋。你看，这家伙就是这副德性，以后合作久了你就知道了，头疼事还多着呢。”

趁着娜美训话，山治已经把衣服裤子穿好并且整理妥当，嘴里不住的道歉，走向门口准备迎接客人。

可当他看清门外走进来的人时，脚步一顿，吃惊的愣在原地。

“这位是罗罗诺亚·索隆，公司的新合伙人……”娜美转过脸来看山治时，和煦的笑容立马消失，表情变得比翻书还快:“愣着干嘛，快点过来啊。”

山治走到门口，看着索隆的脸张了张嘴，话到嘴边及时咽了下去。索隆朝他伸出手说了句“你好”，他慢半拍的伸手过去和他握了一下，掌心的温度真真实实，熟悉无比。

他的脑袋里乱成一团，仍旧有点搞不清楚状况。

娜美没察觉出他们之间微妙的气氛，自顾自走进客厅把挎包放在沙发上，到酒柜前挑了一瓶红酒。

“别看索隆这幅样子，他可是你的头号歌迷呢，摇滚乐爱好者什么的，完全看不出来吧？”

她拿着酒和杯子回到沙发边，有些奇怪的看着还傻站在门口仍维持着握手姿势的两个人：“过来坐啊，以后就是工作伙伴了，今天晚上留下来吃个饭吧。山治可不是只会唱歌和演奏哦，他的厨艺也好的不得了。”

难得被娜美夸奖，山治稍微恢复了一点生机，他像被烫到似的缩回自己的手，黏连的视线从索隆脸上移开，来到沙发边，殷勤的为娜美起开瓶塞倒上酒。

美女经纪人热情的向新任老板推销完自家艺人，转而又对山治说:“我去索隆办公室谈合约条款的时候，看到书架的其中一层摆满了你的专辑和写真书，真是吓了一跳。你知道吗，连他签字的钢笔都是你跟厂商的合作限量款。我当时还问他，你该不会是为了山治，才跟公司签合作协议的吧？”

说到这里娜美笑了起来，可当她把酒杯递给在她身边坐下的两个男人时，发现他们脸上一点笑意都没有。

山治从以前开始就对前任老板的商人做派看不顺眼，从来都不给他好脸色看，所以这次加入新的合伙人，他直接把山治这棵摇钱树还剩三年的合约像丢烫手山芋一样丢了出去。

如果这次再不能搞好关系，她就又得为这事头疼上几年了。

在娜美努力想用新话题活络气氛时，她的手机响了起来，她看了一眼联系人的名字，果然想什么来什么，是那个忘恩负义把她和山治一起打包丢开的斯潘达姆。她向客人说了声抱歉，躲进卧室关上门接电话，打算恶狠狠地羞辱开完董事会就直接落跑的斯潘达姆一番。

客厅里两个人相对而坐，静默片刻，卧室门内传来娜美刻意压低的骂声。索隆边喝酒边看着对面摆放黑胶唱片的柜子，平静得好像什么也没发生。

这算什么，跟踪狂的其中一种吗？

山治出道已经快五年了，这期间见识过各种各样的变态狂热粉丝。有偷溜进化妆间偷拍他换衣服的，有半夜敲他酒店房门的，有开车尾随他回家的，甚至还有人在他度假时用长焦镜头偷拍了他在海滩别墅里换泳裤时的裸照。

装作不认识他跟他上床的，这是第一个。

他犹豫再三，还是忍不住开口问道：“昨晚你是故意跟我搭讪的？”

“我只是想跟你聊几句再做个自我介绍。”索隆把手搭在山治腿上，转头看着他。“但你的眼神告诉我，你想谈点别的。”

从索隆的表情里看不出揶揄或调笑，山治心里泛起一种说不清道不明的滋味。

回忆起与索隆在酒吧相遇的情景，他在昨天之前足足禁欲了三个月有余，解禁第一晚就遇到合口味的猎物，他当时的眼神想必可以吃人。满脑子精虫作祟，让他没来得及仔细考察就把这个陌生男人带回了家，现在懊悔已经来不及了。

山治端起酒杯喝了一口酒，红酒的涩味在舌尖化开。他把手放在索隆的手背上，肌肤相触时从指尖传导过一股细小电流似的温暖，他才后知后觉的发现，自己竟然有点高兴。

他忽然想起了什么，拿起手机对索隆说:“对了，把你的手机号码留给我。”

END


	2. Chapter 2

电话机里响起前台接待的声音时，索隆正在跟艺人管理部的经理谈下一年度的募新。

“不好意思，boss，山治先生又来了。他直接上楼了，说要见你，我拦不住他…”

谈话停顿下来，索隆暗暗叹了口气，考虑着是不是该给自己调配一个女接待，这样的话对付起那个任性而为的死小孩就容易多了。

他按下应答键回答道：“没关系，不用管他。”

管理部经理拿起面前的一摞文件，询问道：“需要我先出去吗？我可以过会儿再来。”

索隆对他摇摇头：“我们继续。”

大概两三分钟后，山治手里拎着摩托车头盔推门走了进来，写字楼里的禁烟标识对他来说就是几块装饰用的破牌子，他嘴里叼着烟吞云吐雾，见办公室里还有别人，便旁若无人的坐到了沙发上。

“下午好。”山治的演艺工作由直属经纪人直接管辖，艺人管理部根本不用插手，有过几面之缘的经理出于礼貌跟他打了声招呼。

山治的视线直勾勾落在索隆身上，仅仅抬了一下手指，回应道：“哦，你好。”

摇滚乐手往往都不怎么平易近人，性格乖僻者不在少数，吃着这一行饭，了解娱乐圈生态，经理对山治傲慢的态度并不计较，得体的笑了笑，转回头继续与索隆谈起公事。

山治只是个音乐人，对公司经营一类的东西一概不懂，晃着脚尖听天书般耐着性子熬到他们谈完。等那人汇报完毕出门离开，他从沙发上站起来走到索隆的办公桌对面，两只手撑在桌面上，居高临下看着他，一字一顿的说道:“我不喜欢这件打歌服。”

没头没尾的一句话听起来有点莫名其妙，索隆将手里的文件翻过一页，眼皮都懒得抬一下:“这种事你应该去找你的经纪人说，或者去联系服装部门，而不是越级来找我。”

山治停顿了一下，换成更重的语气，几乎是有点咬牙切齿的重复道:“我说我不喜欢这件打歌服。”

索隆这才舍得抬起头来看他一眼，打量了一下他的衣服。牛仔裤和做旧的铆钉夹克，以及里面从不规规矩矩扣好的衬衫，风格和他以往在舞台上穿的那些没什么区别。只扫了一眼，他就又低下头去继续翻看手里的文件，敷衍道:“我觉得挺好，你要是不喜欢，可以到楼下服装部让他们按着你的意思改。”

山治前倾身体一把按住索隆手里的文件，脸贴近得几乎要鼻尖碰鼻尖，烟味儿呛人。他盯着索隆的眼睛，心里骂出一连串脏话，语气颇为不善:“喂，你他妈多看我一眼会死吗？”

索隆向后靠上椅背与山治重新拉开距离，摘下眼镜捏了捏鼻梁，认认真真看着他的脸，表情仿佛在说:我看着你了，然后呢？

视线汇聚在一起，让山治忽然一阵没来由的紧张，来之前明明想好了一整套说辞，临阵时却忘得一干二净。他的拳头握紧又松开，好半天也挤不出个像样的句子:“我们…你…我是想说…”

我们那晚上了床，痛痛快快来了一发，我感觉还不错。娜美小姐说你早就认识我，也很欣赏我，我正好也有点喜欢你，所以想知道你是怎么想的。

这些话想起来简单，山治却根本说不出口。他好歹也是个拥有百万粉丝的明星，公司里三分之一的人都要靠他的新专辑销售额和演唱会巡演票房发工资。如果对方是个漂亮可爱的女孩子，他能连续说上一百句赞美之词并且不重样，可要他对一个又臭又硬的男人示爱，那简直会要了他的命。

而另一个让山治迟疑的原因，是眼前这家伙自那一晚之后的态度。从调整合约条款到规划新的全国巡演，每一次见面都公事公办，对他摸手、捏后腰、磨蹭大腿等等一系列小动作全部视而不见，好像彼此欢愉的那一夜从未发生过一样。

来之前山治就想好了，如果索隆想把他们的关系停留在“一夜情后翻过那一页不再提起”，那他就头也不回的潇洒走开，以后只谈工作。

事到临头，他却胆怯起来，因为他实在不想放弃。

按平常人的标准来衡量，索隆是个很有魅力的人，事业有成，颜值够高，身材一流，床上功夫也棒得没话说——当然，山治自己也不差。抛去这些硬件条件，最主要的是，山治觉得跟他待在一起非常舒适，那种胸口里暖洋洋的有什么东西往外溢的感觉，没法用语言来形容。

“你现在不是应该在录音棚里录制新歌吗？这么有空乱跑不如多写几首歌，你还欠着Soul King一首， 期限马上要到了。”索隆把山治的手从文件上推开，却被山治捉住了手指，紧紧捏着不放。

看，就是这样的态度，谈也谈不完的公事，总拿上司身份压他一头，刻意对他的焦躁情绪视若无睹，真他妈操蛋。

“新歌我已经录好了，至于写歌，老子现在没那个心情，写不出来。”

索隆看着山治沉默了一下，低头把视线重新投回文件上，向后抽了抽手指，没能挣开：“那就回去坐下好好想，别在我这里浪费时间。”

索隆漠然的表情让山治觉得很刺眼，他忽然有些气馁，甚至自暴自弃起来。一反常态的露出一个笑容，他抓着索隆的手绕过办公桌走到他跟前，把桌子上摆放的文件拿起来往背后地上随手一抛，踮脚坐上了桌沿。

“你发什么疯！”新上任的音乐公司老板可以勉强容忍手底下的金牌艺人在生活中对自己不敬，工作相关的事却是索隆不可触碰的底线，他用力反握住山治的手，眼看立马就要发火。

“你今天晚上有空吗？”山治像是全然不觉空气中擦出的火药味儿，用指尖轻轻抠弄索隆的掌心，语气暧昧的问道。

如果不能谈情说爱，维持着另一种关系他也不介意。现在仔细想想，山治确实没法想象这个傲慢又严肃的家伙能对谁说出什么好听的情话，那么，只做床伴的话，事情是不是就简单多了。

没料到话题会转得这么快，索隆先是一愣，在品味出山治话里的意思后，露出哭笑不得的表情，脸上的愠怒随之消退了一些：“你找灵感的方式有点特别。”

山治不置可否的耸了耸肩，手指与索隆的五指交扣：“酒和性都是激发灵感不可或缺的东西，我不碰那些违禁品，你们就该谢天谢地了。那么，你今晚到底有没有空？我下午拍完杂志封面之后都有时间。”

面对山治的邀请，索隆想也不想的直接拒绝：“我这一周的日程都排满了，下周也是。”

像是心脏猛地被人捏了一把，山治胸口闷得几乎快要不能呼吸。感情上的事他很少遭遇挫折，哪怕以前没什么名气时，恋爱对象也从不间断，成名后更是有源源不断的大把桃花。难得他愿意放下身段来讨好一个木头疙瘩一样的臭男人，对方却全然不知道感恩戴德，说不生气是不可能的，他现在恨不得把索隆的脑袋拧下来当球踢。

说话时吐字用力得仿佛要把香烟滤嘴咬断，山治收紧手指狠狠掐住索隆的手，居高临下睥睨的眼神中蒙上了一层阴翳：“装模作样也要有个限度吧，绿藻头。”

“你叫我什么？”听到这个称呼索隆眉头跳了跳。最开始，在有其他人的场合里山治会礼貌的叫他“罗罗诺亚”、“boss”，没维持几天就降格成了“喂”、“那个谁”或者直呼名字，到现在更是变本加厉给他起了个难听的外号，完全不把他的权威放在眼里。

“别他妈再跟我装傻了！你明明就知道我是怎么想的，一定要我把话说明白吗？”山治把嘴里的香烟拿下来狠狠往地上一丢，绝燃材料地毯仅仅只是被烧出一小圈焦黑的痕迹，散发出淡淡的焦糊味。

他两手抓住索隆的衣领用力攥紧，把他从椅子上拎起来，直视着他的眼睛歇斯底里的咆哮：“老子他妈的喜欢上你了！只不过是上了一次床而已，可不可笑？”

不可以说出来。

“如果不想跟一夜情对象搞在一起，大可直说，你这模棱两可的态度是什么意思，当老子耍着好玩吗？”

快点闭嘴。

“你以为你自己是什么抢手货！谁愿意天天追在你屁股后面跑，只不过是一颗烂透了的绿藻头罢了，烂透了……”

说到后半段时山治的声音颤抖起来，头垂得越来越低，他把额头抵在索隆肩膀上，藏起了自己越来越丢脸的表情。

索隆沉默着抬起手，把山治攥着自己衣领的手指一根一根掰开，绝对压倒性的指力让山治根本无法对抗。最终，山治颓然地主动松开了索隆的衣领，从桌沿滑下去跪坐在地毯上，索隆伸手扶了他一把，被他推开了。

结果还是什么都说出来了。这根本就不是他最开始计划的那样，他本打算游刃有余的切入，再潇洒的离开，维持着完美的尊严。可面对索隆时他根本没办法保持冷静，现在一切都晚了。

等山治调整好情绪再抬起头时，脸上的阴霾已经一扫而空，取而代之的是一副故作轻松的笑容，仿佛刚才的失态完全不曾发生：“啊，工作很忙是么？那肯定没什么时间解决自己的生理需求吧，要我好心帮你个忙吗？

说着他伸手去扯索隆的皮带，索隆连忙去捉他的手，却被他抢先一步按住了裆部。

修长的手指用力一攥，索隆立马僵直了后背举起双手表示妥协，瞧着山治露出满意的表情动手解开自己的皮带，他轻叹了口气：“你还没给我回答的机会。”

“我不想听。”山治用胳膊把索隆的双腿推开，膝行着向前挪移了几步，低头把那个倒伏着完全没有精神的部位含进嘴里，轻轻舔着。

索隆的手抓住椅子扶手猛地握紧，腰不自觉的挺了起来，口腔内温热潮湿的触感和那片又软又灵巧的舌头带给他不小的刺激，虽然他很想终止这一切，身体却不受控制的起了反应。他无奈的打开抽屉拿出遥控器，把落地窗和间隔走廊的玻璃墙上的百叶窗放了下来。

办公室内一时只剩下吸吮声和喘息声，山治转动脑袋变换着不同的角度吞含那个在口中越胀越大的东西，舌头画着圈磨蹭粗壮的顶端，艰难的吞咽唾沫时口腔内壁施予挤压，每次都能引起索隆发出一声粗喘。

山治抬起眼睛，一边忙于吞吐一边观察着索隆的脸，从那张脸上看到的情欲高涨和难耐，让他感到异常满足。那东西慢慢胀大到口腔无法容纳的程度，他用手指环握住嘴唇照顾不到的根部套弄起来，唇舌细细吻舔着青筋毕露的表面，鼻尖蹭到湿漉漉的顶端时沾上了一些透明的粘液，模样看起来色情至极。

把自己藏在办公桌下隐秘的空间里，就好像一切道德上的背理都不会被这个世界发现一样，山治可以尽情品尝自己喜欢着的男人的男性气息，把那根自己同样拥有的东西像吃棒棒糖一样从上到下舔个遍。唯独这一刻，他可以什么都不想什么都不要，他愉悦的把那根烫人的硬物卖力的塞进咽喉深处，忍住强烈的生理呕吐欲，用嘴唇吸裹它，直到眼角泛出泪水时才艰难吐出。

扶着索隆的腿大口喘息着，山治满意的看着面前那根被自己刺激得充血胀红的东西，又抬起头望着索隆停止于一半后欲求不满的脸，扬起嘴角，心头涌起一阵报复得逞的快感，边站起身边说：“我跟摄影师约的时间要到了，我得走了，剩下的你自己解决吧。”

快感正趋近峰值，中途戛然而止，正在等候山治进行下一步动作时听他说出这样的话，索隆先是觉得诧异，然后竟然有些想笑。山治虽然比他小上七八岁，好歹已经是个成年人了，做起事来还幼稚得要死。他按住山治的脑袋，把站起到一半的身体再次按回到自己双腿间，捏住山治略显瘦削的下巴，一本正经的说：“我可以打电话给他改约时间。”

山治扭头挣脱索隆的手，防御性的竖起全身的刺：“滚开！老子已经舔够了。”

索隆的手攀上山治的后脑，收拢五指揪住他的头发，把他的脸按向自己胯间。这一头金发油亮柔顺，被揪断几根时连索隆都要觉得惋惜。

“我还什么都没说你就要逃走了，你才是任性要有个限度。”

虽然被揪住头发疼得要命，山治仍不屈不挠梗着脖子挣扎，他死命用手抵着索隆的腹部，热腾腾的气息越靠越近，他索性闭上眼不去看：“就是因为你什么都不说我才……所以呢，你要说什么？”

“我以为你只想跟我玩玩。”索隆哑着嗓子回答道。欲火被挑逗起来，正烧灼着他的四肢百骸，虽然现在不是做这些的时候，可要是不跟山治解释清楚，那他也别想尝到什么甜头了。他耐着性子抚摸过山治的脸颊，指尖揉弄着那两瓣让他渴求无比的嘴唇，继续说：“我不喜欢在工作中掺入私人感情，那将来处理起来会很麻烦，如果你只是抱着玩乐的心态，那我就有必要把这段关系及时结束在可控的范围内。”

山治慢慢睁开眼睛，眼神有些闪躲的看向索隆的脸，想确定他是不是为了一时安抚自己而撒了个谎。索隆的拇指撬开他的牙齿，他没有再反抗，指尖搅弄舌头，磨蹭着舌面，他舒服的眯起眼睛，鼻息微微急促，含糊不清的追问：“所以呢？”

答案依然模棱两可，商人的一贯把戏。在听到那些确切的字眼之前，山治不敢让自己掉以轻心，免得到时候从高高的地方摔得粉身碎骨。他吸吮着索隆的手指，心脏扑通扑通狂跳起来，暗骂自己真他妈没出息。

索隆迟疑了一下，不确定自己该不该说出这样的话，他的语气里充满了犹豫，同时又认真无比:“所以，我跟你的感情是一样的。”

这一瞬间山治差点以为自己的心脏跳得就要炸开了，他跪直了身体，仰起头将脸凑近索隆，如愿得到了一个吻。他们从来没有像这样温柔的亲吻过，那些充满色欲的狂热的吻，没有任何一个比现在这个更好了。

“一样的？怎么个一样法，是什么样的。”山治像个得到一颗糖果还想向大人再要一颗的得寸进尺的小孩，对索隆追问个不停。

“你知道我在说什么。”索隆早已过了畅谈情爱的青葱年纪，有些话根本难以启齿，他只想赶快把这个话题应付过去，好直奔主题。他的手扶住山治的后腰，几乎是自然而然的滑下去抓住山治的屁股，在亲吻的过程中掐捏揉按起来。

“我不知道，你得清清楚楚的跟我说一遍，说啊。”把那只色老头一样不安分的手推开，山治撑着索隆的膝盖站起来，这过程中他们的嘴巴始终不愿有片刻的分离，他边低着头继续跟索隆接吻，边解开自己的裤子。

修身牛仔裤脱起来有点费劲，连着靴子一起蹬掉抬脚甩到旁边，脱掉束手束脚的皮夹克后山治跨开腿骑坐到索隆大腿上，用小腹贴着那根已经有点软下去的东西，光脚踩在地毯上，上下晃动着腰磨蹭起来。

见索隆又默不作声，山治捏了捏他的肩膀，再次催促道:“说啊，我想听。”

索隆现在只愁不能把山治这张恼人的嘴封上，要不是这张嘴价值千万，他真的很想这么做。他把手伸进山治尚未脱去的衬衫下摆里，大力抚揉着他的腰肢和后背。

手指的捏力里藏着些警告意味，弄疼了山治，但那双手同时又能让他感受到满满的占有欲，所以他并不讨厌。

捧住索隆的脸，山治左左右右仔细打量，故意自言自语道:“明明是这么讨人厌的一张脸，老子到底喜欢你什么呢？”

“说什么屁话。”索隆在山治腰上捏了一把，山治身子瑟缩着一歪，忍不住笑起来。

“发什么脾气啊，我才是应该发脾气的那个。”额头相抵，山治直视着索隆的眼睛，咬住他的下唇拉扯着慢慢放开。

气氛好得不像话，情绪也煽动到了合适的温度。在彼此的厮磨中山治的那根同样站了起来，他现在心情好极了，只想跟眼前的对象来一场酣畅淋漓的大战，用最直白最原始的方式来宣泄自己热烈的感情。

隔着衣服在索隆身上摸索，山治的手指故意掠过那些敏感带，最终从上衣内兜翻出钱包，轻车熟路的在夹层中抽出一枚安全套，用两指夹着举到索隆面前，揶揄道：“我就知道你有这个，刚才我就想说了，别说得好像只有我爱玩似的，你还不是一样。”

“那是……”那只是以备不时之需，比如现在这种状况。索隆不知道怎么跟山治解释，话说出口肯定像心虚的掩饰，他索性闭上嘴选择了沉默。因为，现在这些都不重要了。

山治撕开塑封，把安全套套在被他磨蹭得重新硬挺起来的部位上，环握住套弄了几下。本来想就这么不管不顾的直接坐上去，可现在正眼瞧它，才发现这个想法根本不切实际，如果硬来绝对会吃苦头，那今天下午就别想好好站着完成工作了。

他只好暂且压下那股急切想要的冲动，捧起索隆的右手，将中指和食指同时含进嘴里，细细舔舐着指部皮肤，用口水充分将它们打湿。在舔手指时他看着索隆的眼神中颇有些挑逗意味，就像自己刚才正舔着索隆胯下的那东西一样，用舌面磨蹭指尖，扫弄指缝，然后用嘴唇含裹至指根，拽着索隆的手腕让手指在自己的口腔中捅入又抽出。

视觉上过于强烈的刺激让索隆血液沸腾起来，下身一阵胀痛，呼吸热得冒火。他把右手从山治的控制中挣脱，左臂搂住山治的腰往自己怀里一提，湿润的手指径直探向后方插入到后穴之中，急不可耐的推揉开拓起来。

山治在性事上的作风有时开放得让索隆吃惊，他总能把某些色情的举动做得理所当然，淫靡而不肮脏。索隆不得不承认自己很爱这一点，但一想到他或许对别人也是这个样子，心里就难免生出一股无名火来。

手指搅动的动作不可控的变得粗鲁，山治弓着腰，完全配合的缩在索隆怀里，抿起嘴唇哼出些难耐的声音，没有对粗鲁的对待提出异议。他像猫科动物一样晃动着腰迎合着下方手指的抽动，企图从索隆衬衫的衣摆伸手进去抚摸他的身体，但这件衬衫过于合身，根本没多少空间任他的手掌游走，他便把索隆的西装外套从肩头剥下去一半，扯松束紧领口的领带，丝毫不在意把那件品牌名贵的衬衫弄坏似的暴力拉扯开最上面几颗扣子，低下头在袒露出的胸膛上咬了一口印出牙印，两只手故意像触摸女人的胸脯那样抓揉着饱满的胸肌。

这样的举动果然把索隆惹恼了，添加进第三根手指把开始变得湿软的后穴撑得更满，张口就去咬山治的脖子。

“不可以！”山治猛地向后弹开，捂住被咬到的地方，那地方正好暴露在衣领遮不到的位置。

索隆这才想起山治下午还要去拍杂志封面，虽然他现在很想在山治全身上下印满属于自己的痕迹，向全世界宣示自己的所有权，但理智告诉他这样不行。他只好低下头改为啃咬锁骨边缘，不甘心的在肩头吸出几枚吻痕。

三根手指从三个不同的方向撑弄着穴肉，已经完全适应异物侵入的部位开始有甜蜜的快感蔓延出来。山治咬住索隆的耳朵，呼出的热气全部喷洒进耳道内，用气音小声说出下流的话：“快点插进来，老子他妈的等不及了。”

那声音传入左耳内，质变成酥麻的电流在索隆左脑炸开，把他炸得一阵晕眩。他抽出手指，用两只手抱住山治的臀瓣往上托起，山治配合着踮起脚尖，对准那个冷落已久也完全不见颓势的部位坐了下去，并且一坐到底。

相拥的两具身体同时紧绷，舒服的闷哼声混合在一起分不清彼此。

心意相通的情爱要比任何以发泄生理需求为目的的结合都要美妙，身体被填满的同时山治觉得自己的心口仿佛也被填满了。他用两只手捧住索隆的脸颊，热烈无比的亲吻他的嘴唇，努力踮起脚尖来上下摆动着屁股，让属于对方的东西在自己身体里做着活塞运动。

“嗯…撑得好满，好舒服…你舒服吗？”山治磨蹭着索隆的鼻尖，故意问他。

索隆觉得自己再这样听山治说着下流话，就要立马充血过量暴体而亡了，他抬手去捂山治的嘴，想要堵住他的声音：“你的话太多了。”

山治歪过头躲开，捉住索隆的手，在手指上狠狠咬了一口：“不喜欢听吗？嗯…心里头…明明爱得要死吧，下面…啊…变得更硬了，不是吗？”

索隆吃痛的抽了口气，反握住山治的手，连另一只手也捉过来握住，将它们分向两边压制在桌面上，腰胯由下而上狠狠撞入，找寻着某个敏感区域，打算用这样的方式逼山治闭嘴。这家伙真是一点自觉都没有，他知不知道自己现在的样子简直是在犯罪？

“啊…好痛…别…！”山治被迫倾斜向后方倚靠在办公桌上，后腰被桌沿硌得生疼，奈何两只手都被制住，根本无力反抗。越来越靠近关键点的顶弄让他感到惊慌，他摇了摇头想要阻止，却只能在下一次准确无误的撞击中难耐的急喘着叫出了声。

这一招果然很奏效，不消片刻山治就被折磨得失去了力气，嘴巴里连半句完整的话都说不出来，更别提对索隆讲出那些下流话了。他咬住自己的嘴唇，眼神变得涣散迷离，缺氧般大口喘着气，没多久眼里就泛起了泪光。

“索隆…放开我…嗯…我…我错了还不行吗…”

央求的语气不但没有打消索隆继续折磨的念头，反而让那股施虐欲燃烧得更加旺盛。他提着山治的胳膊，维持着抽送状态从椅子上站起来，把山治平放在桌面上，架起他的双腿握住他的腰，挺直了脊背更用力的挺送着。

疼痛的后腰终于得到解放，山治平躺在桌面上还没来得及松口气，比先前还要猛烈的抽插就把他再度推向了悬崖边缘。被顶得上气不接下气的呻吟声听起来破碎不堪，他抬起胳膊抹了一把眼角的泪水，勉强看清了索隆的脸。

这个人做爱时似乎习惯于一言不发，像个闷葫芦一样无趣，明明衣服被自己剥得乱七八糟，脸上一副欲火中烧的表情，还要拼命维持这种沉着的架势，真他妈让人不爽。

山治摸上索隆的手臂，指尖刮挠着他的皮肤，咬着嘴唇断断续续的对他说：“你是不是…还有什么话…嗯…没对我说？”

“别分心。”索隆盯着山治的眼睛，皱起眉头用不悦的语气警告道。

山治努力忍过惩罚性的一记猛撞，抓住索隆的胳膊，继续穷追不舍：“你刚才…啊！轻点…你是不是应该…回应我点什么？”

“我已经回应过了。”索隆恼火的再次抓住山治的手把它们压在桌面上，俯下身去恶狠狠吻住他那张喋喋不休的嘴。

虽然有些心不甘情不愿，山治此时却不得不屈服于索隆的武力镇压，因为他根本就反抗不了。他放弃了追问的念头，抬起虚软的腿夹住索隆的腰，听话的集中精神，让自己沉浸在美妙的结合之中。

然而这享受还没持续多久，放在桌角的电话机忽然响了起来，索隆心里暗叫了一声糟糕。

“Boss，那个…娜美小姐来了，而且也直接上楼去了，我根本就不敢拦啊…”

电话那头的声音听起来很沮丧。

话音刚落，原本软在索隆身下的山治忽然剧烈挣扎起来，他挣脱出双手，按着索隆的肩膀用力推他，见不奏效，最后甚至用上了拳头狠狠砸他的胸口。

“起来！让我起来！你他妈的让我…啊，从老子身上滚下去！”

索隆异常冷静的重新把山治的双手捉住并拢在一起，用左手环扣住两只手腕压在他头顶的桌面上，然后用右手捂住他的嘴巴，用哄小孩一样的语气对他说:“别吵，很快就好。”

山治不可置信的瞪大了双眼，泪水涌了出来沿着脸颊滑落。他想挣扎想摇头想大骂或者求饶，却被压制得完全动弹不得，双腿亦被嵌在其中的身体压迫得无法并拢，更别说把对方一脚踢开。

在恐惧感的震慑下快感似乎被放大了，他的心跳得异常的快，下方那阵忽然凶猛起来的抽送，让他整片后背都酥麻得失去了知觉。

他从来都不知道高潮原来可以这么爽，爽到仿佛全身都置于电流之中，每一根汗毛都竖了起来，从头皮一路酥麻到脚尖。

直到索隆停止了挺动，深埋在他身体里射了出来，并且慢慢松开了控制他的手，他才逐渐从那片空白和耳鸣中缓过神来，然后咬紧牙关说:“我他妈的…要杀了你。”

……

娜美推门走进索隆的办公室，看到他正站在窗口气喘吁吁的举大号哑铃，满头臭汗像是被人淋头浇了一盆水。

连午休时间都要举铁？这人对大块肌肉的执着已经有点病态了吧。

她环顾室内一周，没看见山治，一楼的助理小弟明明跟她说山治刚才来过的，难道是去楼下宣传部骚扰薇薇了？

“山治呢？”她在沙发上坐下，发现山治的摩托车头盔还放在旁边。

“他…已经走了，下午他要去…”索隆尴尬的把哑铃放回铁架上，说话结巴起来。他实在不善于撒谎，更何况是在娜美这么精明的女人面前。

山治虽然看起来纤瘦，力气却不比索隆差多少，要想压制住他非得使出十二分力气不可。为了演得逼真些，刚才随手拿起最大号的20kg哑铃举了几下，索隆现在感觉自己的胳膊酸得快要断了。

“下午要去弗兰奇那里拍封面是吧？”娜美主动接过话:“有人跟我说看见他气冲冲的闯进公司，我还以为他又要给我惹什么麻烦呢，第一时间就大老远赶回来了。”

提到“惹麻烦”几个字时，美女经纪人咬着牙加重了语气，看来这样头疼的经历发生的很频繁。

“可惜了客户送我的SPA会馆开业体验券，我的指甲才做了一半。”娜美把右手伸展给索隆看，指甲上色彩斑斓。

索隆在娜美身边坐下来，给自己倒了杯水，他完全搞不懂这些女人家的玩意儿，敷衍着点了点头。

娜美眯起眼睛看着他，看得他心里直发毛，心虚的问道:“…怎么了？”

“山治确实有点难相处——我是说，对于男人们来说。他是个艺术家，艺术家有点臭脾气也很正常，对吧？”

索隆又点了点头，这次点的倒是很认真。

娜美又接着说:“而且他年纪小，根本不知道怎么跟人相处——我是说，跟男人相处。以后他如果再找你惹麻烦，你就让着他点吧，就当是为了让我能在会所里安安心心做一次美容，可以吗？”

索隆喝干净杯子里的水，心想:找麻烦？这就很难说了，未来会有另一种完全不同的“麻烦”紧随着他，根本不是他单方面可以平息的。

在感受到娜美越来越犀利的注视后，他只好点了点头表示自己知道了。

娜美愉快的松了口气，虽然不知道劝说能否奏效，好歹她已经尝试过安抚住其中一方了。

她拿好包站起来，朝索隆伸出手:“那以后我们两个就拜托给你照顾了，合作愉快。”

索隆跟着站起来，迟疑地跟娜美握了一下手。

“那我先走了，一会儿还要找昨天那家甜品厂商谈一下代言价格，你忙你的吧。”

把娜美一路送上电梯后，索隆不由得感叹，风一样来又风一样去，这位经纪人和自家艺人的行事风格，在某些方面竟然有些微妙的相似。

他回到自己的办公室，来到书柜前打开最下面一层的柜门，山治正抱着腿坐在里面，把脸深埋在膝盖之间。

索隆用脚尖轻轻踢了踢他的小腿，提醒道:“喂，可以出来了。”

“太丢脸了。竟然差点就被娜美小姐…都怪你这颗变态绿藻头，要是被看见了老子就跟你同归于尽！”山治抱着膝盖咬牙切齿的骂道。磨蹭了半天，他才愿意从柜子里钻出来。

索隆拽着他的胳膊把他扶起来，企图安抚:“这不是好好的没被看见吗，上楼的时间没那么…嘶！”

吃了山治一脚，索隆生气又无奈的搂住他，按着他的头发猛揉了一通。刚才确实是他不好，可要他在那种箭在弦上的情况下终止，他从生理到心理都做不到。

山治推开索隆，抬手把被弄乱的头发理顺。刚才被这家伙狠狠地操过，又在高潮时受到那样一番惊吓，他感觉自己完全是在生死线上走过一回，到现在仍旧心有余悸。

索隆坐回椅子上从办公桌底下捡出胡乱塞在那里藏起来的衣服递给他，他接过来有气无力的穿上。

“腰好痛。”他揉了揉自己的后腰，用脚拨弄着靴子摆正，踩进靴筒，叼上一支烟点燃：“做得太过头了，色老头，哪有对自家艺人做这么过火的事的，我下午还有工作。”

“这应该怪谁啊……”对山治耍无赖推卸责任的态度感到无言，索隆伸手把他拽到身边，弯下腰去帮他提好靴筒绑好散开的鞋带。

山治懒洋洋靠在办公桌上享受着贴心服务，在烟雾缭绕间微微眯起眼睛，盯着索隆绿油油的后脑勺，手掌覆盖在上面猛揉了一通，偷偷扬起嘴角。

“别捣乱。”索隆抬起头捉住山治的手，正打算训话一番，但当他对上山治过于温暖的视线时，心脏仿佛一瞬间被这股温暖融化了。他捧起山治的手，吻了吻他的手指：“好了，该出发了。你是骑机车来的吧，需要我送你吗？还是改约个时间。”

“不行，我已经放过弗兰奇一次鸽子了，这次再推掉，下个月的封面就赶不上新单的宣传期了。你送我吧，不过先说好，往哪条路开得听我的。”穿好鞋，山治转过身正对玻璃墙照了照自己，拨弄刘海整理了一下发型，又检查了一遍脖子，束紧领口，确保锁骨边的那些吻痕不会露出来。

“你还知道操心自己的工作啊？”索隆拿起被压皱的西装外套拍了拍，穿到身上。

“废话，老子是专业的。”山治不满的抬脚踢了一下索隆的小腿。

索隆没接话，拍干净沾上鞋灰的裤管，笑着往办公室门外走去。山治紧跟在他身后，拿手指捅他腰眼：“喂，你这个笑是什么意思，我说的有什么问题吗？”

两个人来到电梯前并排站着，山治按亮下行键，把两只手插在牛仔裤兜里，抬头看着上方跳动的楼层数字：“喂，我们来玩快问快答的游戏吧。”

“不玩。”索隆抬起手腕看了一眼手表上的时间，直接拒绝。

山治根本不管他同不同意，自顾自发问道：“你不是我的歌迷吗？那我第一张专辑叫什么名字你应该知道吧？”

“All blue。”山治问话的态度太过自然，索隆下意识脱口而出问题的答案。

山治发行第一张专辑时还没什么名气，刚被经纪人挖掘，极力推荐给经纪公司，在没什么经费支持的境况下租了一间小录音棚录下了十首歌，然后一炮而红。

彼时索隆经营的音乐工作室才刚刚起步，还没确定好发展方向，助理抱着一大堆当红新人的作品进来给他了解时下的流行趋势，他一下子就被山治的声音迷住了。专辑的同名主打歌《All blue》，他记不清自己循环听了多少遍，所以山治的问题对他来说再简单不过。

现在是午休时间，电梯门打开时里面没有别人，他们一前一后走进去，转过身面向门口并肩而站。

山治继续问：“那我的第二张专辑呢？”

索隆不知道山治在玩什么把戏，想着稍微配合一下也没什么大不了，便回答道：“海上餐厅。”

靠着第一张专辑爆红后身价暴涨，经纪公司花重金为山治打造了第二张专辑，专业的制作团队加上完美到无可挑剔的歌曲创作，在当年包揽了各大音乐颁奖典礼的年度最佳专辑和最佳新人奖项。那可以说是山治迄今为止所有作品里最优秀的一张，当时经常被各个音乐公司拿来作为业界标杆，索隆自己的工作室也不例外，专辑里的曲目，到现在他还记得。

“那么，你记不记得这张专辑里的第二波主打歌叫什么？”山治一脸淡然的看着显示屏上不断变化的楼层数字，仿佛自己口中的问题只是随口一问，对答案毫不在意。但他插在裤兜里的手却偷偷攥紧了，手心湿漉漉的全是汗。

完了，被算计了。

索隆的肩背一僵，呼吸跟着慢了一拍。他感觉自己的头皮有些轻微的发麻，胃里燥热起来。

楼层数字逐渐降低，短暂的静默似乎被无限的拉长。山治的心跳得越来越快，甚至怀疑站在旁边的人也能清晰的听到过于鼓噪的心跳声，他很想掐住自己的心脏让它不要跳，但他现在浑身僵硬，什么也做不了。

他已经后悔问出这样的问题了。

电梯在一楼停了下来，在电梯门打开之前，索隆用很轻的，但足够山治听清的音量回答了这个问题。

“我爱你。”

第二张专辑第二波主打歌的歌名，就叫《我爱你》。

电梯门打开，正埋头在电脑后面偷吃披萨的乌索普看到有一阵风从里面刮了出来，快到他没看出是谁，只看清那人耳根通红，那阵风就刮出大厅消失在了写字楼大门外。

他一脸茫然的望着背影消失的方向，努力在记忆中搜集关于那个身影的信息，忽然发现索隆跟在后面从电梯里走出来。严禁在办公区域吃东西，这一点他是知道的，于是他立马把手里那大半片披萨一股脑全部塞进嘴里，鼓着腮帮子装模作样的敲打起键盘。

索隆向来对乌索普的违规行为睁一只眼闭一只眼，他径直走到前台拿起登记簿翻阅下午的到访名单，想要确定自己是否能空出时间。

乌索普偷偷嚼着披萨，含糊不清的说：“中……中午好，boss。刚才那个是……？”

“不用管他。”索隆把登记簿放回桌面：“下午的会面全部帮我取消吧，我有事要出去一趟，今天就不回来了。”

“哦……好的。”乌索普偷瞄了一眼索隆，发现自己的铁面老板脸上竟然挂着一丝不易察觉的笑意。平白无故露出笑容，这对他来说简直是个万年难遇的重大八卦，下午在茶水间又有谈资了。他小心翼翼的问道：“那个……boss，今天有什么开心事吗？”

索隆被他问得一愣，后知后觉的发现了自己脸上不小心泄露出的情绪，接着想到什么似的，转过头望向写字楼门外的停车场，笑了笑：“没什么，只是普通的一天罢了。”

END。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 上中下全文

舞台灯光尽数熄灭，整个体育馆陷入黑暗当中，观众席上晃动的蓝色荧光棒形成一片星空，汪洋般缓缓流淌。

孤零零的电吉他拨弦声一出，人群中传出阵阵窃窃私语，星星点点蓝色荧光晃动的幅度大了起来。

山治把嘴贴近话筒，沉重的喘了口气，呼吸声透过音响设备传遍数万平米的场馆，窃窃私语立马爆发成此起彼伏的欢呼声，不断有人声嘶力竭的大喊他的名字。

鼓点声一响，几束镁光灯同时亮起，光线打向舞台正中央，山治张开手臂把身后的乐队展示给观众，随着前奏音乐的鼓点晃动着脑袋。

这是一首节奏鲜明有力的流行乐，也是山治最近发行的第一张非摇滚新单曲——《Arrow》。

山治从支架上拿下无线话筒，走到舞台边缘，望着观众席的某个方向开口演唱。在靠近舞台的区域里，他留了一张观赏演唱会最佳位置的VIP座票，早上出门前专门贴在了门板上，确保某颗反应迟钝的绿藻脑袋一出门就能看见，但现在那个位置上是空的，那家伙并没有来。

他在心里骂了句脏话，转移开注意力让自己全身心投入到接下来的演唱当中。

这首歌数周以来一直占据着各大音乐榜前十名的位置，早就变成了脍炙人口的流行趋势，进行到副歌部分时顺理成章形成了全场万人合唱的盛况。对于演唱者来说最大的鼓舞莫过于听众的热情，山治情不自禁的用上了自己全部的表演力量，将歌曲的生命力演绎得淋漓尽致。

一曲毕，他热得大汗淋漓，却完全不知疲倦。前面几首摇滚吼下来，外套早在中场休息换装时不知道扔到哪里去了，他一边后退一边解开衬衫最靠上的几颗扣子，然后在女性观众的尖叫声中向观众席献出一个飞吻。

数小时后，演唱会结束，场馆内观众散尽，工作人员开始拆除舞台布置，震耳欲聋的音乐声和欢呼声最终归于寂静。

后台休息室里，娜美把手上的宣传单卷成筒状，在山治头顶敲了一下。

“飞吻？你以为自己是牛郎吗？我说没说过对女粉丝你要克制一点，你是摇滚歌手，就给我好好保持摇滚态度，别总是露出那副蠢相来！”

“是，非常抱歉，娜美小姐，我保证下次不会了。”虽然两个多小时的卖力演唱几乎耗尽了力气，山治还是尽可能保持着端正的坐姿接受娜美训话。

娜美看他一脸疲惫的样子，终究于心不忍，推着他的肩膀让他靠回沙发上，拿干毛巾帮他擦干净额头上的汗。

“今年的全国巡演到今天这场结束，就算告一段落了，接下来一个月我就给你放个假吧，好好休息一下，然后就要开始制作下一张专辑了。我给你放假可不是让你什么也不干撒野疯玩，你要放松下来找找灵感，然后把新专辑剩下的歌做完。”

“好，我会尽快完成的。”山治积极的回答道，接过毛巾自己给自己擦起汗来，在这种小事上，他可不想麻烦娜美照顾。他虽然是业界出了名的难搞，好在对自家的美女经纪人言听计从，着实给她省了不少的心。

“庆功宴定在公司对面的那家酒店，明天下午1点，我请了记者来做采访，你明天别穿得太随性。”

娜美还在给山治讲明后两天的工作安排时，休息室的门被推开，索隆走了进来。

山治诧异的跟他对视一眼，面对娜美时温和的表情立马转换成另一副不悦的模样，把脸扭开到一边。

平时他们会在娜美面前装装样子，小打小闹一番，可今天他是真心感到不高兴。为期一年的全国巡演这么多场下来，在确定恋爱关系之前，他就陆陆续续给索隆留过四五张票，不是太忙抽不开身就是飞机晚点，或者干脆开错高速堵在路上，今天是最后一场，巡演最终站就在公司所在的城市，这家伙依旧没能到场，好像压根就不想来似的。

索隆知道山治在为哪件事不高兴，碍于娜美在旁边不好多说什么，他跟娜美打了个招呼，径直走到沙发前，远离怒气散发源坐了下来。

“你来干什么？”山治瞥了他一眼，语气不善的问道。

“是我叫他来的。”娜美一看这两个人之间气氛不妙，立马开始打圆场。

索隆扭过头看着山治，同样语气不善的回应他：“因为某个人干的好事，导致我到现在还不能下班。”

感受到对方的目光以及话里有话的态度，山治攥紧拳头，正视着索隆的眼睛讥讽道：“你最喜欢工作了吧，喜欢到别的什么都不用干了，这样不是正合你心意吗？”

“别吵了！”娜美用纸筒猛敲了一下桌面制造出响亮的噪音，两人充满怒意的目光才从彼此身上离开。她头疼地揉了揉太阳穴，从包里拿出平板电脑，打开一个视频文件递给山治：“你自己看吧。”

山治表情茫然的接过平板，点下播放键。正在播放的是一个用长焦镜头远距离偷拍的视频，看场景是在一家酒店大门口，而画面中出现的人正是他自己。他努力回忆着这个地方，一时没什么头绪，直到画面中出现了第二个人跟他一起走进酒店，他这才想起来，那是公司的另一个女艺人，当天他们共同出席了代言活动，晚上他送她回了酒店，便各自回房间休息了。这有什么不对劲吗？

见山治依然一副不明所以的表情，娜美恨铁不成钢地用纸筒又在他头上敲了一下：“你在她房间里留了多久？”

“我……”经由娜美这么一敲打，山治终于理出了头绪。他懂了，无风起浪的绯闻吗？

“你什么你，你知不知道她已经结婚了？你到底有没有…？”

娜美举起纸筒又作势要打，山治连忙苦笑着摆手：“没有，当然没有。”

一旁的索隆在这时冷冷哼了一声，山治心里忽然回过味来，难怪这家伙明明有错在先还一进门就对他摆出那副欠揍的态度，原来是因为这个？

他向旁边偷看了一眼，索隆正面无表情的盯着自己手里的那杯水，看不出什么明显的情绪。

娜美认真注视着山治的脸，想从他的表情里分辨出回答的真实性，然后叹了口气：“我相信你，但是光让我相信你可没用，看新闻报道的人不相信你，那你就完蛋了，知道吗？”

“我知道，我当然知道。”

“你知道还不小心一点！你看你那花痴的样子，要不是知道你总是那副德行，我都要以为你爱上她了。”娜美把手里的纸筒丢开，拿起桌上的平板电脑放回包里，颇为无奈的继续说；“总之，我已经拜托索隆把明天的发稿压下去了。他们答应给我们一天的时间，要么给钱，要么就等着上各大娱乐版头条吧。真是一群吸人血的畜生！”

山治自己本身是不怎么在意这类花边新闻的，流言蜚语伤害不到他的音乐，背后的指指点点和网络上的谩骂也不会影响他的心态。但娜美就不一样了，一旦新闻版面上有什么负面的风吹草动，她就会立马开始对山治说教一些诸如“影响专辑销量”、“代言身价贬值”之类的话题，潜移默化间逼得山治对自己的公众形象也在意了起来。

“别生气，问题总会解决的。”

“你当然轻松了，跟在你后面帮你收拾烂摊子的是我！还有他。”

娜美朝索隆一抬下巴，山治跟随着她的视线看过去，索隆抬起头来看了看他们，但视线在与山治相遇时立马弹开了，丝毫不懂掩饰自己的不爽。

这反应让山治觉得有趣极了，但娜美还在房间里，他只好忍住内心的痒意，老老实实与索隆保持着距离。

出于各方面的考量，他还没有把他们的事告知经纪人。

他的经纪人虽然平日里是个小甜心，但在与工作和收入相关的事上却又严厉又脾气火爆，一旦让她发现他做出这种会严重影响演艺事业的行为，她肯定会立马抓狂，甚至不惜付高额的违约金带他跟公司解约。当然，这是山治所能想到的最糟糕的状况，为了避免麻烦，他跟索隆商量着把这件事瞒了下去。

地下恋情隐秘到连身边的人都不知道，他们不能在有第三人在场的情况下举止亲密，在外面约会时不能牵手，工作中想念对方时必须藏起来打电话，连夜宿都要山治避开狗仔的追踪半夜偷偷溜进索隆家里。每件恋人之间再普通不过的事，他们都要像做贼一样，这样束手束脚的恋爱，对于两个正处在热恋期的人来说实在过于折磨，不过还好，他们已经磕磕绊绊的熬过了三个月。

娜美跟索隆谈完与发稿记者协商的付款金额并且对他们痛骂了一番之后，又对山治训了会儿话，看了看时间，她打算回家了。

“要我送你吗？”山治拿起外套跟着走到门口，娜美回过身来把他推回休息室。

“不用了，我叫了车。你早点回家休息，今天很累了吧。”

得到娜美关心，山治只觉得幸福无比，他站在门边一直目送娜美姣好的背影消失在走廊尽头，这才关上房门。外套随手一丢，快步走向沙发，不顾自身沉甸甸的体重，冲刺着跳到了索隆身上跨坐上他的大腿。

一米八身高的成年男性体重加上本就比普通人练得更结实的身体，这一跳的冲击力非同小可，索隆感觉自己差点被撞得吐出一口血来。

山治用两只胳膊搂住他的脖子，凑上来就要亲他，被他扭头躲开了。

“又发什么神经，快点下去。”嘴上这么说着，他的手掌却自然的托住了山治的后腰。

“你今天又错过了我的演唱会，这是第几次了？”

“我在忙你的事，抽不开身，刚才说过了。”

山治抵住索隆的额头，嘴角忍不住上扬:“不让我亲你也是因为这个吗？”

提起这件事，索隆皱了皱眉，内心的不悦又被勾了起来。

不是他不信任山治，而是这小子实在前科累累，一见到漂亮女人就走不动道，连跟他确定恋爱关系之后也依然如此，从来不见改进。而山治本人对此也完全没有想改进的意思，按他自己的话说，漂亮女人是世界之光，想要欣赏她们是人类的天性。

恬不知耻的胡说八道。

“果然。”再没有什么事比逗弄平日里不苟言笑的家伙更有趣了，山治用手指拨弄着索隆的三枚耳环，忍不住调笑道:“怎么，害怕我把你这颗无趣的绿藻头丢掉，转投别人的温柔乡吗？”

“我说了别这这样叫我，还有，别说这么让人火大的话。”索隆的手在山治屁股上用力拍了一下，虽然这是单纯的惩罚性质的拍打，但对于山治来说却充满了挑逗性。

早上从索隆家里出来他们就没有再见面了，工作日程排得太满，连打电话的时间都没有，山治现在很想他。

捏着索隆的下巴把他的脸转回来，手指挤压两颊，山治对着他被迫噘起的嘴唇强硬的吻了下去。热恋期的好处就在于此，一切的不愉快都可以一吻抿恩仇，索隆的嘴巴抗拒着紧闭了不过五秒，就被山治的舌头轻松撬开了。

灵巧的舌头像游蛇一样钻进索隆嘴里，不安分的四处探寻。比起索隆侵略性十足的吻技，山治接吻时更喜欢实施技巧性的挑逗，一旦被他掌握了主导，舌与舌之间就会打响一场激烈的持久战，纠缠着翻搅不休，相互较劲，彼此分享唾液。

终止时，两个人的喘息都有些急促，索隆搭在山治腰上的手不知何时已经滑到了屁股上，山治笑着把那只手提起来重新按回自己后腰:“把持住啊，色老头，老子今天很累了，没精力陪你。”

“我没想…”意识到自己刚才确实稍微动了点心思，索隆在山治的后腰上捏了一把，改口道:“那你就不要这么煽动我。”

“是你自己太容易被煽动了。”

亲也亲了，抱也抱了，一整天的思念得以纾解，山治暂时得到了满足。他从索隆身上退下去，走到衣架边，脱掉演出服换上自己的日常服装。

索隆整理了一下被弄歪的领带，看着山治光裸的后背，发现他的腰比刚相识那会儿窄了不少，肩胛骨的边缘会随着弓背的动作凸显出来。

“你瘦了。”

“嗯？是吗？最近工作量太大了，经常来不及吃饭。”山治换好衣服，挑了一顶鸭舌帽扣在头上，对着镜子照了照，接着说:“对了，娜美小姐说要放我一个月的假。”

索隆沉思了片刻，问他:“你有想去的地方吗？度假的话。”

与山治所在的音乐公司签订合作协议之后，投资组成发生变动，下面艺人部门的演艺活动也需要重新调整，大大小小的事务堆积如山，索隆每天从早忙到晚，连个像样的休息日都没有，更别提休假。从确定关系到现在为止，他们还没有一起出门度过假。

戴上口罩遮住大半张脸，山治从镜子里看着背后的索隆，眼神里写满意外:“你空得出时间？”

“我可以尽量安排出时间来。”

“跟你出去玩有什么意思？”用墨镜把帽檐底下剩余的半张脸也遮住，在索隆露出愠怒的表情之前，山治笑着补充道：“但是，偶尔享受一下无趣的旅行也不错。等我仔细想想，挑个好地方。”

明知道山治总是要故意惹他生气，索隆还是会如此频繁的中招，连他自己都觉得惊奇。不过，被耍弄于股掌之间的滋味，倒也不算糟。他看着山治的后颈，提醒道：“你的头发。”

“嗯？什么？”山治整装完毕从镜子前转过身，索隆迎面走过来，抬手抚上从鸭舌帽边缘泄露出的金发。

“你的头发太容易被人辨认出来了。”金发发丝细腻柔软，滑不留手，轻轻抓起很快就会从指间溜走，触感撩得人心痒不已。下意识的抓着揉搓玩弄了一番，感受到山治隐藏在墨镜后的注视，才慢半拍的帮他把头发揶进帽子里藏好。

休息室的门忽然打开，身体行动快于意识，索隆一把将山治的脑袋推开到一边，手撑在桌子上没事人似的转过身去面向门口，尴尬地轻咳了一声。

“BOSS，是不是该走了？。”乌索普扶着门把手看向休息室内，完全错过了1秒钟之前的微妙气氛。由于老板在方向感上的缺失，他除了做工作上的助理之外，每天还要充当索隆的司机接送他上下班，今天加班到半夜，在后台等了半天也不见老板出来，明天早上还要早起上班，他只好来催一催了。

突如其来的一推让山治毫无防备，脖子扭到一边时他甚至听到自己的颈骨发出了一声哀鸣，他火大的在索隆的小腿上狠狠踹了一脚，后者立马反击着拿手肘拐了他一下，表示不是自己的错，两个人就这么你一拳我一脚的打了起来。

从入职到现在，乌索普很少看到老板表现出这么幼稚的样子，放松的就像变了个人。他心里暗想：这两个人，根本就是在交往吧？

说起这样判断的理由，大概就是山治偶尔单独来公司拜访时，索隆会要求乌索普阻拦下一切其他访客，两个人在楼上的办公室里一呆就是一两个小时，然后山治头发凌乱脚步虚浮的从楼上下来，心情好到一路哼歌，路过前台甚至还会出奇的跟他打招呼。如果这些都还不够作为证据，那么，某几个晚上索隆让他开车把自己送到某条街上，再不由分说的把他打发走，就更足以说明问题了。因为，那条远离市区的街道，就紧挨着山治居住的住宅区啊，他又不是傻子，怎么会看不出来？不过，既然这两个人藏着掖着不愿意曝光，他也就只好顺着他们的意假装自己没有发现了。

三个人从休息室出来，怕遭受战火殃及，乌索普以去停车场取车为由先一步溜了。公司负责接送山治的车停在体育馆后门吸引大批火力，他们和乌索普则约定好在人烟稀少的侧门碰头，前往侧门的一路上，山治把自己隐藏在索隆背后，拿他当成人肉盾牌使用，提防着随时有可能冒出的狗仔和狂热粉丝。

全程被揪着西装后襟走路，皮鞋鞋跟被接连踩掉了好几次，索隆忍无可忍的把山治拽到前面来跟自己并肩而行:“你已经把自己包得够严了，没人会发现你。”

“你是不是对老子的知名度有什么误解？所以才让你来看我的演唱会，让你亲身体会一下你男朋友到底有多红。”

“自己说出这种话不羞耻吗？”

“为什么要羞耻？我说的都是事实。”

两个人一边拌嘴一边走出体育馆侧门，不远处忽然传来了女孩子们的尖叫声，一群十七八岁的女学生猛冲过来把山治团团围住，举着本子和手机争先恐后的跟他要签名和合照。

本来跟山治并肩走在一起的索隆被少女们拥挤着推出去老远，站在人群边缘，看着被粉红气氛簇拥在当中的山治，在女孩子们面前笑得温柔又和煦，积极的跟她们聊天合影，全然没有了私下与他相处时的欠揍模样。

索隆一直不觉得自己是个独占欲很强的人，以前甚至经常被交往对象埋怨他太过疏离，让人很没安全感。但是现在，一想到眼前这个被无数人爱慕追捧的男人，无论身体还是灵魂，还是演艺事业的合约，都只属于他一个人，他的心就被独占的满足感填满了。当然，其中还包括那副在床上被折腾得欲仙欲死的样子，除了他以外，现在这世界上再没有第二个人能够见到。

一想到这里，体内蛰伏着的某种情绪逐渐苏醒过来。索隆拨开围堵的人群，抓住山治的胳膊把他拖出来，不顾抵抗的牵着他快步走下台阶，把他塞进停靠在路边的车里，跟着坐了进去，然后对乌索普简明的说道:“快开！”

汽车应声发动，乌索普猛加油门，把后面仍在穷追不舍的粉丝远远甩开。

山治从坐进车里就开始抱怨个不停:“我还有几本就签完了，你急什么？对女士也太失礼了。”

索隆把前后座之间的挡板拉上，打开车载音乐，一声不吭的掀掉山治的帽子，摘掉口罩和墨镜丢在脚边，捏住他的手腕把他拽向自己，凑上去企图亲吻他的嘴唇。

“喂，你干嘛？我说了我今天很累了！”山治立马提起膝盖抵住索隆的肚子，挣动手腕激烈反抗起来，恋人粗重的喘息和眼神中危险的讯号，他怎么会不知道那代表着什么。

“很快就好，我保证。”正面进攻不成，索隆干脆把山治整个翻转过去让他背对着自己，动手剥下他的裤子。他实在是瘦了太多，本该剪裁合身的裤子随便拉扯几下就褪至大腿，毫无防备的部位一览无余。

山治一只手撑住车窗，窗外疾退而过的路灯灯光在他脸上打下不断变换形状的光影，他咬着牙继续卯足了劲骂道:“放屁！少他妈用骗小孩的那套来哄老子，你做起来什么德性我会不知道吗？”

“小点声，隔音效果没你想的那么好。”将山治碍事的衣摆向上卷起，露出窄瘦的腰肢和后背，索隆好心的提醒道。

昨晚才云雨过一番，后方的松弛度还算良好，手指一插进去就被穴肉吸裹住，简单抽动了几下，山治的骂声立马软了下去。

“变态，色情狂，强奸犯…嗯…轻…轻点…”被指尖碰触到舒服的位置，山治自己都没意识到的主动抬高了屁股去迎合手指插入的角度，大概是知道拒绝不了，又或者是被身体里抽动的手指挑起了情欲，他最终放弃了抵抗，老老实实趴伏在座椅上承受着后方的开拓，不时发出一声哼咛。

片刻后，手指从体内抽离，后面传来皮带解开的声音，早已被情欲支配的头脑忽然清醒过来，山治向后伸出手去推索隆的小腹，制止道:“等一下，你把套戴上，不要直接…啊！…嗯…等…”

没有任何商量余地，滚烫的硬物就那么直接插入进来，山治躬起背，撑在玻璃窗上的手指骤然收紧，咬住嘴唇努力把被填满时的那一声呻吟咽了回去。

“疼吗？”见山治没有出声，而且颤抖个不停，插入到最深处后索隆暂时停了下来，直到看见他沉默着摇头，才扣住他的腰，挺动腰胯开始了抽送。

在一年以前，索隆只是单纯的把山治当作一个欣赏的对象，欣赏他的创作才华和歌声，欣赏他与众不同的歌手气质，完全没有什么过火的想象。但真正与他本人接触后，内心中的爱欲却悄然疯长，一见面就忍不住想要把他狠狠地占为己有，还好他们的感情顺利发展成了两情相悦，不然索隆也不确定自己会对他做出什么样的事来。

车载音乐被开至最大，盖过了后座的剧烈喘息和肉体撞击声。车窗上贴的低透光率单向膜让车内春光不会外泄，从内侧看出去，窗外夜景霓虹缤纷车水马龙，头一次在这样的环境下与人结合，山治既紧张又觉得刺激，不用专门施以抚慰，前面那根就精神抖擞的挺立起来。

从早晨一直忙碌至深夜，浑身酸乏得压根不想动弹，山治开始痛恨起自己过于敏感的身体，明明没有力气再去回应性事的邀约，却偏偏像个情窦初开的中学生，稍微被恋人的手指挑逗几下，就丢盔弃甲狼狈投降。他的手指紧紧扣入座椅的真皮套，额头抵住车门，狭窄的空间内腿脚伸展不开，别扭的姿势让他累得要命，他必须努力绷紧大腿肌肉维持平衡，才能保证自己不被后方大力的推撞给撞倒。

“轻点…”早就没了继续骂下去的心思，求饶的话说出口只剩气音，完全淹没进音乐声里。他不得不腾出一只手来举向后方，按住索隆的脑袋示意他靠过来，同时转过脸去送上一个讨好的吻，边啃咬他的嘴唇边对他说：“不行了…好累，你快点。”

不知是说服起了作用，还是单纯的被难得服软的模样点燃了更深层的欲火，在山治说完这句话之后，后方的撞击忽然激烈起来，滚烫又坚硬的肉刃几乎要捅穿他的身体，他趴伏回座椅上，因过于强烈的快感冲击而蜷缩起来，纵然咬紧了牙关，仍忍不住大声叫了出来。

完蛋了，要被听见了。在山治冒出这个想法的同时，体内肆虐着的东西忽然停止，他听到音乐声中隐约响起一声粗野的低吼，那个深埋在肠道内的东西颤动着将热液全部灌注进他的身体，热量在体内激起的酥麻感让他一阵颤抖。

片刻的休息之后，身体一轻，史无前例快速完事的索隆将他抱了起来，手臂环住他的腰，握住他尚未得到发泄的部位温柔的套弄着。即使刚才没有一同到达高点，那一刻的强烈刺激仍让山治觉得自己已经高潮过一遍，他疲倦的将脑袋靠在索隆肩膀上，闭眼享受着服务，没一会儿就射进索隆手心里，然后彻底放松下去，懒洋洋的再也不想动了。

“这下你满意了吧？混蛋色情狂。”

“嗯，还可以吧。”索隆拿纸擦干净手，服务周到的帮山治把裤子重新穿好，低头吻了一下他的头发，偷偷叹了口气。本来以为自己是发起进攻的那一方，可以从头到尾独掌大局，结果完全被牵着鼻子走了。光是看到山治那副眼睛湿润眉头紧蹙的可怜模样，他就根本把持不住自己，看来他的修行还差得远呢。

等他们休憩调整得差不多了，车在公寓楼门前停了下来，跟乌索普解释完山治今晚留宿是因为要商量工作上的事，并且交代他明天中午十二点再来接他们一起去参加庆功宴之后，目送车子开远，原本站得笔直的山治身子一歪，重重地将脑袋砸在索隆肩上。

“我走不动了。”他说。占据年龄上的优势，他是从来不吝于向身边这个比自己整整大上七岁的老家伙撒娇的，如果能顺势占上点便宜，那就更好了。

似乎已经习惯了山治时不时耍一次无赖，索隆转过身去背对着他，屈起腿弯下腰，两只手撑在膝盖上，对他说:“上来吧。”

山治也不跟他客气，左右看了两圈确定周围没人，后退两步直接一个助跑冲刺，跳上了他的背，手臂环抱住脖子，两条长腿挂在腰侧，双脚坚决不再沾地，有活力的全然看不出哪里有“走不动”的样子。

索隆虽然心知肚明，并不拆穿他，两只手托好他的大腿，弯着腰背他走上台阶。

“你想去海边吗？”山治把头枕在索隆肩上，闭上眼睛问道，行走时的颠簸晃得他有点困。

“可以，去哪里都行。”

“什么叫去哪里都行啊，下地狱你也去吗？”山治挑了挑眉，不满于听起来极其敷衍的回答。

“可以，只要你陪着。”

平时说不出半句情话来的呆子，偶尔冒出的一两句吵架拌嘴的话，仔细品味起来却比情话还要动听，而他本人对此丝毫没有自觉。山治的脸颊一直红透到耳根，用力勒紧手臂，想要惩罚一下害他脸红的对象。

“别勒得这么用力！”索隆向后踉跄两步，在电梯门前站稳，腾出手按亮上行键，在山治的腿从腰上滑下去之前重新托好。

山治稍稍松开胳膊，继续说:“那度假地点就选在海边了，先不告诉你在哪，机票和酒店我来定。”

“好，随便你。”

“你再说一句‘随便’试试？”山治边威胁着边再度勒紧手臂，明知道索隆对玩乐一类的事完全不感兴趣，但这样不上心的态度仍然让他有些不爽。

“喂，别这样闹，很危险！”被勒得后退两步差点摔倒，索隆回过头去瞪向后方，迎上的却是山治的笑脸，那张脸眉眼间倦意浓重，脸颊不知为什么有点泛红。气顿时消得一干二净，索隆无奈的将他的身体往上颠了颠托得更稳，背着他走进电梯。

作为一个拥有业界知名音乐公司近半数股份的生意人，索隆的生活起居简直可以用朴素来形容。除了名贵的美酒之外，他几乎没什么奢侈的追求，衣柜里的名牌西服套装全部经由助理之手采购，仅仅只是为了避免他缺根筋的直接穿着运动服参加董事会惹其他股东不高兴。而他租住的公寓，更是没什么讲究，普通的开发商普通的物业，连装修都很简单，即便每周请保洁来打扫，仍被山治嗤之以鼻的称之为“狗窝”。

两个人一起回到家，进门后山治继续赖在索隆背上不愿下来，索隆只好先自己换上拖鞋，驮着他来到客厅沙发前，像丢麻袋一样把他扔了上去。

酸乏的身体一陷进柔软的海绵垫，山治就感觉自己仿佛重获了新生，他抬起脚由着索隆帮他脱掉皮鞋，从外套里摸出香烟点上一支，惬意的抽了起来。

交往之后，他就让索隆把每周定时登门的保洁辞退了，每次来他都要里里外外亲手打扫一番，再把堆积的脏衣服挑拣分类，一部分送去干洗店，剩下的扔进洗衣机。也不是有什么打扫癖或者强迫症，他只是觉得在生活上相互照顾是应该的，跟在索隆身后收拾那些惨不忍睹的烂摊子并且借机痛骂他一顿，他总是这样乐此不疲。

不过今天，他实在是不想动了，看着茶几上的空啤酒罐，客厅角落里胡乱摆放的运动器材，以及挂在椅背上的那套晨跑后换下来的脏运动服，他只能一边感叹索隆竟然可以只花一个早上的时间就把昨天才打扫整洁的房间弄得这么乱，一边强迫自己忽视掉那些让人浑身不适的脏乱角落。

索隆拿着两套睡衣从卧室里出来，把其中一套递给山治，弯下腰拉住他的手腕，问道:“起来洗澡吧，一起吗？我帮你。”

山治把睡衣抱在怀里，抬起一只脚踩住索隆的胸口把他往远处蹬，眼神中满是戒备:“不要，我才不会上你的当，你自己先去洗。”

“白痴，你把我当成什么了？”面对山治一副害怕自己把他吃了的表情，索隆只觉得好笑，抓住山治的脚腕把他的腿丢回沙发上，低头在他额头上亲了一口。

在感受到索隆的气息靠近时，山治闭上眼睛，故意将脸皱成一团装出嫌弃的样子，回答得理所当然:“强奸犯。”

“我对你不能算强奸。”对山治日常话语中的粗俗用词习以为常，掐着他的脸颊扯了扯，索隆直起身，走进浴室洗澡去了。

浴室中传出来的流水声听上去就像催眠曲，山治望着天花板努力睁大眼睛，身上的汗湿感和屁股那里湿乎乎的黏腻感都在警告他不能就这么睡着，他必须找点事做。

把抽完的烟摁灭在烟灰缸里，他开始在室内四处打量，打算找出点能打发时间的东西，然后他的视线就落在了茶几下面的那堆影碟上。那里面有他和索隆某几天晚上在家约会时租看的电影，其中混着一两张突发奇想借来一起看的A片，而在此之外，他还发现了几张没有封套和印刷名的光盘，装在写有不同城市名称的纯色塑料套里，零散摆放在影碟之间。

新弄到手的A片吗？在好奇心的驱使下，他从沙发上爬起来，拿着光盘凑到电视机前，把光盘放进影碟机里，一阵读盘时间过去，电视屏幕上出现了他自己的身影，光盘里录的是他全国巡演的其中一场。

按下快进键粗略看了一下，画面是由现场的官方摄影机拍摄的，看上去应该是之后会发行的巡演DVD的样片。身为音乐公司的老板，要拿到这几张样碟简直易如反掌。接连换了几张光盘，不同的城市名称代表着不同的巡演场次，说不清是害羞还是什么，山治的脸又滚烫起来。

浴室的门打开，索隆洗完澡换好睡衣从里面走出来，看到电视里播放的演唱会画面，跟山治对视了一眼。

山治立马把脸转开，回到沙发上重新躺好，拽过一个抱枕抱在怀里，遮住自己的大半张脸，只露出一双眼睛来盯着电视屏幕。

“我让乌索普给我复刻了几张巡演的录像，你不是一直抱怨我总错过你的演唱会吗？这样就算补上了吧。”从厨房冰箱里拿了两罐啤酒，索隆回到沙发前坐下，打开其中一罐。

“在家看电视和在现场感受演唱会的气氛，怎么可能一样。”山治往上挪了挪把头枕在索隆的大腿上，像以往的每一次那样。洗完澡后索隆身上散发着暖和的湿气和沐浴露的香味，混合着他本身的气味，好闻极了。

“你唱每首歌的样子我都见过，有什么稀奇的。”索隆边喝酒边抚摸着山治的头发，手指勾住发丝缠绕把玩。

山治转过脸来看他，指着电视屏幕，不满的说:“老子每一次唱歌都能唱出不一样的味道，比如现在这首歌，你听见刚才那个转音了吗？”

“听见了。”也就只有山治能把艺术家的骄傲自大表现得这么自然了，索隆看着他的脸，忍不住笑了起来。他很爱山治这副天真自满的态度，正是这样的态度，才能做出那么多撼动人心的好音乐，也正是这样的态度，牢牢抓住了他的心。他用手掌托住山治的后脑勺，把他的脑袋抬起来，低头吻上他的嘴唇。

唇间沾着些酒精气味，山治讨厌这个牌子的啤酒，但并不讨厌这个味道的吻。他丢掉怀里的抱枕，抬起胳膊搂住索隆的脖子，略微歪过头像品味美食那样吮舔着酒味的唇瓣，手指插入到发丝间抓揉抚摸，尚未吹干的头发还在往下滴着水珠。

山治的摇滚乐向来不是什么浪漫有情调的曲风，但在这样一首鼓声铿锵明快的伴奏里，他们仍吻得缠绵缱绻，极尽了温柔。

仅仅只是唇舌间相互摩擦产生的快感，就让两个人的呼吸逐渐急促起来，借着这股良好的气氛，索隆的手开始解山治的衣服，剥掉他的外套，抚摸他的胸口，在确认不会遭到抵抗后，变本加厉的抽掉领带解开衬衫衣扣。山治配合地把胳膊从袖子里抽出来，用手肘支撑起身体，拉着索隆的睡衣腰带示意他跟着自己从沙发上站起来。

他们就这样一边接吻一边慢慢挪向浴室门口，索隆的呼吸热得像要燃烧，他把山治抵在玻璃门上，低头啃咬他的脖子和肩膀，解开皮带拉开拉链后，山治抖了抖腿，裤子滑落堆叠到脚腕，他把两只脚抽出来，脚尖勾着裤子踢到一边，仰起头享受着滚烫的呼吸喷洒在脖颈间的酥痒感，手伸向后方摸索着扣住把手拉开了浴室的拉门。

索隆推着他正要进去，他张开两只胳膊同时抓住门框稳住身形，提起膝盖抵住索隆的肚子，然后一脚把他踹了出去。

突如其来的一脚让索隆毫无防备，狼狈的倒退着跌坐在客厅的地板上，一时错愕的愣在原地:“你又搞什么？”

山治垂下眼皮，居高临下的看着他，扬起嘴角笑得嚣张又得意:“想得倒美！老不正经，不许拉开这扇门，不许偷看，更不许进来。”说完便决绝的关上了门。

反应了几秒后，索隆才回过神来，从地上爬起来一个箭步冲回浴室门口，手扣住把手正要拉开门，里面传出了山治的声音:“敢拉开这扇门，你今晚就给老子滚去睡沙发。”

拉门的动作顿时止住，索隆握了握拳头，额头抵着磨砂玻璃，视线落在自己撑起帐篷的裆部，一拳砸在墙壁上，抗议道:“我年纪没比你大多少。”

浴室里只传出了山治的笑声，他没再回话，打开淋浴开始冲澡。索隆站在门外又犹豫了一会儿，最终放开了手，山治在这种事上从不开玩笑，他前段时间才品尝过因为做得太过头而被踹下床的滋味。

自己一个人睡沙发其实还算好容忍，可是睡沙发的同时想到卧室里柔软舒适的双人床上躺着那样一具温暖的身体，不能把他抱在怀里亲吻抚摸他，那滋味可就不好受了。认命的坐回沙发上，索隆拿起啤酒咕咚咕咚一口气灌完剩下的半罐，打算靠冷藏过的低温饮品浇灭体内的火气。

等山治洗完澡出来，客厅的电视和灯已经关上了，他从沙发上拿了自己那套睡衣换上，一边用毛巾擦头发，一边顺着光线的指引走进卧室。索隆正坐在被窝里靠着床头读一本体育杂志，戴着无框眼镜，斯斯文文的样子，跟十几分钟前急色的家伙完全判若两人，听到脚步声眼皮都不抬一下。

山治走过去坐在床沿边，伸手摘掉索隆的眼镜凑上去亲了他一口，算是补偿他刚才被捉弄的事。索隆放下杂志，虽然努力维持着面无表情，浑身散发的低气压却再明显不过的显露出他不爽的情绪。

山治从床头柜里拿出吹风机插上电源塞给他，然后背过身去留给他一个背影，说:“我说了我今晚已经很累了，之前在车里做得还不够吗？你的精力是不是旺盛过头了啊，混蛋绿藻头。”

“唯独在这方面你没资格说我。”索隆看了看手里的吹风机，又看了看山治湿漉漉的金发，滴落的水珠挂在绒质睡衣的毛尖上，晶莹剔透的折射着台灯的暖光。迟疑片刻，他打开吹风机开关，帮山治吹起了头发。

艺人的工作不同于办公室里朝九晚五的坐班，日程安排的满时可以24小时连轴转，恰好清闲时又可以游手好闲一整天。山治工作不忙而且又三四天没跟索隆见过面的话，就会摇身一变成为一个标准的粘人精，从索隆下班一进家门开始就黏在他身后，极尽骚扰之能事，又是搂又是抱，摸完腰又摸大腿，直到索隆被撩拨得欲火中烧，把他扔到床上压着他狠狠干上一发，他才会餍足的罢休。

被索隆提醒到这一点，山治并不觉得羞耻，恋爱中渴求对方是理所当然的事，但索求无度可就不一样了。

他仰起头，让索隆的手可以更方便的拨弄他的头发，电机轰鸣，热风抚过后颈，吹落的水珠滴进他的领口里，他只好把睡衣衣领扯松了一些露出肩颈部位。后方拨弄头发的动作稍稍一滞，很快又恢复了正常，片刻后，头发吹得半干，索隆关掉风筒放回抽屉里，从后面搂住山治的腰，低头亲吻他潮湿的后颈和肩头。

山治向后耸动肩膀顶了索隆胸口一下，摆了摆手，不耐烦的说:“又来了，你有完没完？”再被撩拨几次，他可就真的要忍不住了。

“只是亲一下又不会怎么样。”索隆边亲吻着边把山治拖上床，用腿掀起被子把他一起盖住，重新靠回床头，手伸进睡衣衣襟里，假装老实的放在肚子上一动不动。

山治舒服的向后一靠，倚着索隆的胸膛，一整天的疲惫在这一刻仿佛都烟消云散了，几小时前在体育馆里被数万人环绕着的热血沸腾的场景是那么的遥远，这间小小的卧室内发生的一切，似乎才是他想要的人生。

他把头枕在索隆肩膀上，抬起手摸了摸他的脸，然后在他的下巴上咬了一口:“喂，问你正经事，压下那篇绯闻的发稿需要付多少钱？”

“你觉得你自己的前途值多少钱？”索隆停止了亲吻，看着他的眼睛反问道。

“这么一篇破娱乐新闻怎么会影响到老子的前途？”

“对方已经结婚了，这还不够吗？”

山治撇了撇嘴，把索隆的手从睡衣里拽出来，捏玩起他的手指:“如果我早点出柜，跟大家坦白说我其实是个同性恋，对女人压根没有上床的兴趣，事情是不是好解决多了？”

“白痴，这样只会让事情变得更麻烦。”

“你什么时候变成怕麻烦的人了？”山治关上台灯，拽着索隆顺着枕头往下滑，两个人一同躺好，他翻过身与索隆面对面躺着，黑暗中眼睛亮晶晶的反射着窗外照射进来的街灯灯光:“那付的钱里会从我的薪水里扣掉一部分吗？”

索隆掖好被子，重新把山治搂进怀里，两个人分别动了动调整为较舒服的姿势，安静下来后，才回答道:“当然，这件事你自己也有责任。”

“真不甘心啊，要把辛苦赚来的钱白扔给那些人。”故意用脚指头磨蹭了几下索隆的小腿，在得到一声“啧”的反馈之后，山治笑着往前挪了挪与索隆贴得更近，闭上眼睛:“别做什么多余的事，今天晚上好好睡觉，等我休息好了，明天再补偿你。”

索隆不置可否的哼了一声，那只搭在后腰上即将滑向下方的手停止住，他在耐心等待一晚和不管不顾的强行进攻之间摇摆不定了一会儿，轻轻叹了口气，跟着闭上了眼睛。

一晚上的时间说快也快，睡眠质量不错的话，从闭眼到睁眼，感知上也仅仅只是一瞬间的事。

索隆第二天清晨被卧室门外飘进的食物香气叫醒，厨房方向传来滋滋的油煎声，山治正边做早饭边哼着歌。

他坐起来抓了抓乱糟糟的头发，打着哈欠坐在床沿边适应了一会儿逐渐消退的困意，慢悠悠起身走进浴室开始洗漱。

山治早起的习惯就像个未解之谜，无论前一天工作多累睡得多晚，或者被折腾得多过火，只要好好睡上一觉，他第二天早上睡醒后就会神清气爽，所有疲倦都一扫而空，看来今天也是如此。

洗漱完毕，索隆来到厨房门口，看到山治正啃着一片烤至金黄的吐司，用锅铲把盘子里的煎蛋蛋黄捅破，半熟的蛋液流淌出来，刚好是索隆喜欢吃的熟度。

“洗漱好了吧？过来坐下。”山治举着锅铲绕过餐桌路过门口，在索隆剃须泡沫还没彻底洗干净的嘴唇上亲了一口，用防烫手套帮他把嘴边的泡沫擦掉，然后丢下他去冰箱里取牛奶。

跟着山治走到冰箱前，索隆从后面搂住他的腰，低头咬他的肩膀，用牙齿拉扯开围裙的绑带，生理晨勃的部位就这么顶在他的屁股上磨蹭着，直白的向他表达着主人的需求。

山治转过身用锅铲的铲柄在索隆的脑袋上敲了一下，拽着他的睡衣腰带把他牵到餐桌边，强硬的把他按在椅子上，盛着热气腾腾培根煎蛋和吐司的盘子往面前一推，不容置疑的命令道:“趁热吃。”

比起食欲，现在还有另一项欲求急需解决，但在山治严厉威胁的注视下，索隆只能拿起叉子，把简单而又精致的早餐塞进嘴里。

在做饭的过程中，山治已经把自己的那份早餐吃得差不多了，此时拆下围裙和手套在餐桌对面坐下，摸出香烟来点上一支，胳膊撑在桌面上，手托下巴看着索隆狼吞虎咽的进食。

虽然山治在床上喜欢作为被动享受的那一方，但他很讨厌床伴把他当作女性来看待，唯独在做饭这件事上，他可以容忍自己做出一些女性化的行为。

以前没成名时经济来源不稳定，在外面租房子住，他从来都是自己照顾自己的饮食起居，计划好生活花销，努力维持三餐温饱，亲手做上一餐饭对他来说是很快乐的事。现在靠演艺事业赚了大钱，又不再是孤单的独居，他十分乐意把这份快乐分享给自己的恋人。

索隆用前所未有的速度飞快消灭掉早餐，伸手抓住山治搭在桌沿上的那只手，舔了舔嘴唇边沾上的油渍，问道:“现在可以了吧？”

山治不急不躁的把嘴里的烟摁灭，用食指挖起盘子边沿剩下的一团果酱，递到索隆鼻尖前，对他说:“臭老头，你还没吃完。”

索隆张嘴去咬，山治的手却及时后撤躲开了。从椅子上站起来走到索隆身边，山治拽着他的腰带示意他跟着站起来，像引导一只已经被完全驯服的野兽那样，牵动腰带倒退着走向厨房门口。始终举在鼻尖前的手指就像一个诱饵，引诱索隆亦步亦趋的紧紧跟随，每咬一下，指尖都会灵巧的躲开。

“要全部吃完才可以。”山治游刃有余的像是在玩一场游戏，索隆却被他的这种行为挑逗得额头冒汗，一路被他引进卧室，才终于如愿以偿的把眼前那根手指含在了嘴里，舌头卷着指尖细细舔吸干净。

终于达成了过关条件，索隆推着山治的肩膀正要把他扔上床，山治一手抓住衣柜门，竖起食指挡在索隆即将亲上来的嘴唇前:“等一下，在那之前我还要你做一件事。”

索隆强压下火气，忍无可忍的捏了捏拳头，看着山治戏谑的笑脸，近乎咬牙切齿的回答道:“这是最后一件了，没有下一件。”

“当然，我说话算数。”山治拉开衣柜门，从里面挑选出一整套西装，从西裤外套到衬衫马甲，再到领带和腰带，全部都是他之前帮忙搭配好的。他把西装塞到索隆手里，对他说:“换上这个。”

索隆看了看手里的西装，满腹狐疑的盯着山治的脸，想看出他又要玩什么把戏。索隆沉着的个性总能激起山治的玩乐欲，在捉弄人这件事上，他从来都不懂节制，等索隆穿好一整套西装后把他踹出门反锁在外面打发他去上班，这种事山治可不是干不出来。

见索隆的眼神里写满了不信任，山治解开自己的腰带，让睡衣前襟自然敞开，把里面只穿着内裤的身体展现给他看：“要不要做，你自己选。”

说是自己选，其实根本就没有别的选择。索隆只能脱掉自己的睡衣，把衣服一件一件穿到身上，刚从干洗店拿回来不久的衣物散发着淡淡的干洗剂气味，熨烫得平整笔挺，山治专门挑选过的款式，比他平时穿的那些要帅气得多。光是穿上还不够，在山治的眼神示意下，他扎紧皮带，打好领带，连领带夹和手表都好好的戴上了。

“这样可以了吗？”被剪裁合身的西装包裹住全身，对于一个正遭受欲火炙烤的人来说可不好受，他扯松了领带，又不得不在山治出声示意之后重新束紧。

山治到玄关的鞋柜里给他取来一双擦得油亮的皮鞋，穿上之后，一整套装备便齐全了，头发再整理一下，他就可以直接出门去上班了。

山治倚着衣柜门，上上下下打量了几番自己亲手打造的杰作，抓着索隆的领带把他扯向自己，手掌拨开外套前襟，抚上被包裹在马甲和衬衫布料之下的腹肌，感受着起伏的肌肉线条，比起完全的裸露，这样严密的遮盖更能挑起他的兴致。

索隆贴近后用胸膛压着他，两只手克制的撑在他身侧的柜门上，急不可耐的吻咬他的嘴唇，凝视着他的眼睛，嗓音哑得吓人:“玩够了吧？可以脱了吗？”

“不可以，就这么穿着。”面对索隆困惑的表情，山治回以一个不怀好意的笑容，右手摸向那个从最开始就一直在骚扰着顶他的部位，拉开拉链，指尖勾下内裤，把跃然弹出的硬物握在手里，只需轻轻一捏，索隆就粗重的喘息了一声，眼神凶得像要吃人。

在索隆发作之前，山治攥着他的领带转过身反将他抵在门板上，两只手沿着结实的大腿向下抚摸，在他身前跪了下去，一边用舌头舔蹭着湿漉漉的顶端，一边抬着头故意用色情无比的眼神看他，想要挑战看看他忍耐的极限在哪里。

“每天回到家赤条条的躺在床上做多没意思，我已经好久没看到你穿得整整齐齐还露着鸟的样子了。”两只手扶稳索隆的大腿，山治从最轻浅的亲吻开始，对还未达到最饱满状态的器官实施着挑逗，同时含糊不清的说道:“西装革履时一副禁欲的正派相，其实骨子里是个色鬼。”

“不是好不好色的问题，是因为你…”哪怕是以前跟成熟的女性交往过，索隆也从没有经历过这种程度的刺激，眼看着山治的舌头把越胀越大的茎体一点点舔湿，薄唇吸裹住顶端，放松口腔慢慢吞入大半根，仅仅只是一个微小的吸吮，就让他险些把持不住射了出来。

“我怎么了？”山治用舌面把塞得过深的硬物从口腔内顶出去，明知故问道。接着深吸了一口气，大口吞含下去，直到被顶住了咽喉，才前后移动着脑袋吞吐起来，金发随着动作有节奏的晃动着，让索隆忍不住把它们抓在手里，用力揉乱。

“没什么，你很好。”索隆咬着牙努力忍耐过每一次唇舌的迅猛进攻，吸吮声响亮到好像那双嘴唇是在刻意制造出这种噪音。

山治偏过头把鬓发掖到耳后，作为一个时不时就需要面对镜头的艺人，他一向懂得怎么展示自己最好看的角度，而现在，他明显是在向索隆宣战，像一条羽毛华丽的雄孔雀，在求爱时把自己漂亮的尾羽展示给爱慕的对象，让对方彻底为他臣服。

“够了！”在彻底沉沦进山治铺设的陷阱之前，索隆捏住他的腮帮把他的脸向后推开，嘴唇离开茎体时发出“啵”的一声，唾液牵连出几条透明的水线。

把山治从地上拎起来之后，索隆按着他的背让他面朝门板站着，用膝盖顶开他的双腿，撩起那些碍事多余的睡袍下摆，单手胡乱扯下内裤，把手指塞入山治口中让他舔湿。

山治非常不配合地啃咬着那两根弄得他很不舒服的手指，用舌头抵着想把它们推出去，却在不知不觉中顺利的弄湿了它们。索隆如愿抽出手指，摸进臀缝间插入后穴之中。

昨晚才经历过侵入，其实并不需要过多的前戏开拓，索隆关键时刻还能保持这种理智的温柔，是山治所爱的优点之一。但同时的，他又很想捉弄一下他成熟过头的恋人，于是故意说道:“嗯…干嘛不让我帮你吸出来？我想喝。”

“白痴…别说这种话。”只要一听山治说出这种类型的话，索隆就血气下涌心跳加速，那个被吸舔得又红又烫的部位，忍不住蹭上山治的屁股。

“害羞了吗？”山治回过头想要看他的表情，却被他按住后脑限制了动作。

手指退出后，索隆沉下腰，用粗壮的顶端抵住尚未闭合的穴口，把那些阻碍视线的衣袍布料全部向上掀起拨开，眼看着自己一点点的侵入山治的身体，把里面撑开，填满，接着狠狠地撞入深处。

山治被顶得踮起脚尖，浑身止不住的颤抖起来，两条腿酥麻到打颤，指腹在涂漆门板上抓出刺耳的摩擦音，连同他自己的呻吟声一起被身体相撞的声音盖了过去。

索隆不仅仅是在摆动腰胯，而是几乎整具身体都在像攻城战车一样撞向山治，前戏时做得太过火的挑逗行为在这时产生了可怕的报应，身后那头被他撩拨得快要理智断线的野兽，正不顾一切的对他实施着疯狂的占有，没多久他的后穴和臀肉就被摩擦撞击得失去了知觉能力，只有甜蜜的快感从结合处迸发出来，提醒着他侵犯仍在持续。

只有在这种时候，山治才会良心发现的反思一下自己的错误，他向后伸出手去扯拽索隆的西装，抚摸他健壮的腰肢和屁股，想象着它们是以何种姿态带给自己既享受又残酷的折磨。他仰起头努力喘上一大口气，才勉强蓄足了底气说道:“绿藻头…让我…嗯…让我…看着你做…”

顶向敏感点的一记重撞让他惊叫出声，令人颤栗的酥麻感弥漫全身，他的声音颤抖起来，不得不屈服的改口道:“索隆…我说索隆…让我看着你…”

索隆这才抓着他从衣柜旁离开，把他丢上床后拽着两条腿把他的身体翻转过来，他平躺在床上，看着索隆依然整齐的装束，愈发觉得兴奋异常。

索隆把过于束手束脚的外套脱下去丢在一边，解开马甲的扣子和袖扣，撸高衣袖，并且扯松了把热量全部束缚在衬衫内的领带。这时候他已经顾不上遵守山治那些无理的游戏规则了，他拽着山治的脚腕把他扯向床边，两只手捏住大腿根把他的腰尽可能的折叠下去，对准了尚在开合的几乎可以清晰的看到内部穴肉的后穴再次插入进去。

两条腿高高抬起的姿势让山治能够清楚的看见属于索隆的男性象征是如何强硬的侵入进他的身体，那根尺寸惊人的东西没有遭受任何抵抗，就那么轻易的在他体内任意穿行，由缝隙间挤压出的粘液沿着他的皮肤飞溅流淌，泛着色情的水光。他不敢再多看一眼，目光上移直视着索隆专注的脸，两只手绞紧了身下的床单。

似乎是感受到了注视，索隆的目光从结合处移下去与他对视，眼神中无形的电流噼里啪啦的融合在一起，打得他心神飞散，他一刻也坚持不住了，不安的晃动起腰，大口喘息着喊道:“妈的，不行了…我快…啊…！”

话音未落，他就喷薄着射了出来，精液洒了满腹满脸，而他却沉浸在强烈的高潮快感中，完全失去了自我。看着山治这副被弄得淫靡脏乱的模样，索隆也同样无法克制自己的情绪，不消片刻就缴械投降，掐住山治的腰全部射进他的身体。

他们两个就像激烈的战斗了一场，浑身湿透，剧烈喘息。索隆托着山治的腰站在床边，仰头望着天花板，好半天才从高潮余韵的享受中脱离出来，身上这套衣服才刚从干洗店拿回来，看来又得再送去干洗了。他松开手把山治放回床上，单膝跪上床沿，弯下腰凑近山治的脸，用领带帮他擦去脸上的精液，然后双手捧住他的脸颊送上一个热烈的吻。

山治逐渐回过神，看着索隆近在咫尺的脸，茫然的表情中恢复了一些笑意，抬起胳膊搭住索隆的肩膀，两条腿不知道什么时候又缠上了他的腰:“呼，也太他妈爽了吧…今天你可以不用晨跑了，时间还有很多，继续？”

索隆抬起手腕看了一眼手表上的时间，离约定来接他们的时间还有足足四个小时，他抱着山治翻了个身躺在床上，拉扯掉从肩头滑落的睡袍，手掌抚摸着他张开的大腿，笑着回答道:“好啊，继续。”

一晃四个小时过去，乌索普开车停在楼下停车场，打了几通电话都没人接，乘电梯上楼准备敲门时，经常玩迟到的boss就和他的地下情恋人一前一后的从家门内出来了。

他们两个都穿了一身正式的西装，头发服服帖帖的梳理好抹了发蜡，皮鞋打理得锃亮，领带的搭配也无可挑剔。

虽然因为工作需要天天都得穿西装，索隆在穿衣细节的处理上简直可以称得上邋遢，领带花色配得乱七八糟，皮鞋鞋头上经常沾着灰尘，头发勉强可以称得上是不羁的野性风格，其实就只是起床后从不仔细处理发型而已。而现在，他就像个娶了贤妻的男人一样，焕然一新的让乌索普都觉得刺眼。

而山治的工作需要，则是经常变换穿衣风格，造型师塞给他哪件大厂牌的赞助他就穿哪件，今天难得穿上全套西装出席正式场合，跟索隆站在一起，颇有几分正经的模样。

他们一起坐上车，自然是乌索普负责充当司机，后座的两个人继续在他这个外人面前装出不相熟的样子，索隆低头翻阅着他从公司拿来的昨天没处理完的季度报表，山治则全程望着窗外，似乎有什么心事。

汽车驶下高架桥，拐上公司办公楼所在的街道时，山治忽然回过头去看着索隆，问他:“你想不想让我为公司省下一笔钱？”

索隆抬起眼睛从眼镜镜片后方看着他，感觉他的表情里藏着些不妙的东西，又一时读不出那是什么。

车子在酒店正门前停了下来，红毯前等待艺人拍照的记者中有人发现了车内的山治，一声呼喊后，成群记者蜂拥而至堵在车门前，刺眼的镁光灯隔着玻璃窗闪烁个不停。按理说，就算是公司的艺人齐上阵，小小的庆功宴也不该有这么大的阵仗，他们大概猜得出是今天的新闻版面又有了什么风吹草动。

山治抓住索隆的手，就要推开车门，索隆终于反应过来他想做什么，猛的把手抽了回来，摘下眼镜挂进胸前的衣兜里，警告道:“别犯傻，这件事以后再说。”

山治强硬的把他的手重新拽过来握好，语气无比坚定甚至透着些威胁的说道:“老子他妈不想再躲了。我只给你这一次机会，跟我一起下车！”

在山治推开车门准备下车，并且死命把索隆往下拽时，索隆死死抓住驾驶席的靠座，向乌索普投去求救的目光，乌索普立马把头转开假装不关自己的事。

车外镁光灯闪烁的频率骤然加快，递过来的话筒几乎要戳到山治脸上，山治咬了咬牙，压低声音凶狠地威胁道:“你他妈出不出来？”

索隆动摇的摇了摇头:“不行，娜美那女人会一刀杀了我！”

“放心，我会帮你挡下第一刀。”

手上的力道忽然一轻，山治松开手自己走下车，整理了一下被弄皱的西装，面对不同方向的镜头环顾一圈，展露出一个标准的微笑，镁光灯的光线晃得他睁不开眼睛，他的嘴角仍维持着职业化的上扬弧度，记者举着话筒和录音笔七嘴八舌的问他问题，不外乎是问他做了女明星婚内第三者的感想，以及刚才跟音乐公司的老板在车内拉扯的原因。

他在脑中措辞了一番，正要挑选一条不会让晚上娱乐版头条的标题太过难听的答案时，他的手被人从后面握住了。索隆从车里走下来，跟他并肩站在一起，与他十指交扣。

掌心感受到的温度让他愣了一下，但当他看见索隆那副完全不适应面对镜头的尴尬表情时，忍不住笑了出来。

索隆歪过头把嘴凑近他耳边，略显紧张的问他:“怎么办？就这么走过去吗？”

“对，就这么走过去。”

酒店门口维持秩序的公司安保人员终于冲过来拨开拥堵的人群把他们护在中间，为他们清理出一条道路，他们沿着红毯往前走，见惯大场面的音乐公司老板在亲自上阵接受镁光灯洗礼时，青涩得像个刚出道不久的新人，面无表情的脸有些僵硬，尴尬到近乎同手同脚，他不时的将头歪向山治耳边，语无伦次的问他:“这样可以吗？我这样走对吗？”

山治扭过头看着他，用适当的音量对他说:“喂，别再转过来贴近我耳边说话了，你想让明天的娱乐新闻头版全是这个画面吗？”

这句话让索隆的后背冒出了一层冷汗，他远远看到人群之外，酒店的大门内出现了娜美的身影，她脸色铁青的看向这边，举起了捏紧的拳头。

索隆立马将视线弹开，正迎上山治的目光。山治微微扬起下巴，凑近他的脸，在他的嘴唇上轻轻吻了一下。

频闪的镁光灯把他的视野照亮得犹如在直视太阳，他的大脑内一阵轰鸣，直视着山治的眼睛，感觉自己已经完全陷落进这双眼睛里，而且，再也抽不了身了。

END.


End file.
